


North Atlantic Drift

by Dingydong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, 哼花 - Freeform, 第一人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 第一人称叙述，注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

我要以一条我坚信的人生规则开始这个故事：没有人是完全无用的，如果你觉得一个人什么也干不好，那也许他就适合做坏事。有人做好事，有人做坏事，这个世界就是这么组成的，也是这么运转下去的。  
“你最擅长干什么？”我这么问对面来搭讪的男人时，他明显愣住了，显然不习惯于有人这么应对他的搭讪。但我习惯了有人这么面对我的提问，于是我给了他些时间反应。  
“emmm,football.”他回答。我让他坐在我旁边的皮沙发上，他一下子紧张了起来，好像从哪里知道了我就喜欢这个类型的人似的。他的语气里有点什么熟悉的东西引起了我的注意，但一个单词太短了，不足以听出到底是什么。  
“好。你叫什么？”  
“emmm,Daniel.”见鬼的Daniel，他一点也不像一个Daniel，所有的Daniel都是深色头发深色皮肤的，我从没见过一个金发碧眼的Daniel。但我也不是真的在意他叫什么。他的手在杯子上一紧一放，这让我注意到了他被子里的透明液体。  
“你喝的是什么，Daniel？”  
“emmm,水。”见鬼的emmm好像成了他说话前必须的话引子。而且，见鬼的水？谁会在这种地方点水喝？我以前都不知道这是被允许的？  
“这是我第一次来这里，所以有些紧张。”他朝我笑了笑，那张嘴巴大得让人印象深刻。他把my说成me的方式让我一下想起了为什么我会觉得他的语气熟悉——那是明显的英格兰北部的口音。这一认识让我非常惊讶，以至于忘记了嘲笑他这个蹩脚的谎言——真正第一次来的人从来不说自己是第一次来。  
“你英格兰来的？”我甚至还没有认真观察他的长相，但有些难以言喻的东西已经让我对他感到满意了。也许是因为我对遥远家乡的思念，但我永不会承认的。  
“是的。”  
“好，”我用我能发出的最纯正的美音说。

 

我把他带回了家。不得不承认他的技术很好，在我所有的性经验里虽然还排不到第一，但那是因为我的未来还很长，我想给自己留下点发展的余地。在短暂的一夜里，我都没什么机会看清他的样子，夜店卡座里光太暗，街上的路灯也不够亮，而我们坐进出租车后没一会儿脸就黏在了一起，他的距离太近，我的眼睛都没法聚焦。自那以后就没什么能好好看他的机会了，我只能感觉到他很帅。除了帅以外，还很有钱，而且绝不是那种为了去夜店泡到高级对象专门打扮出来的，而是骨子里透出来的好修养和富贵。  
但如果我真的把所有的过夜对象都记录在案的话，给他的标签可能不是帅，也不是有钱，而是傻乎乎的。不是说他的IQ真的有什么问题，只是前戏里他在回应我的动作时总是显得有些迟钝，那样子简直让我都要相信他说他是第一次跟人一夜情了。  
谁知道这些傻乎乎的人都怎么回事，他们总是在床上能给你惊喜。也许是因为他们平时把用来锻炼大脑的时间都拿来锻炼身体了吧。  
我最清晰地看到他脸的时候，是他早上把我摇起来的时候。我迷迷糊糊地睁眼，眼前的他已经穿好了衣服，西装和衬衫都无比服帖，好像昨天晚上根本没有经过过我的蹂躏似的。而且他证实了我的感觉——帅。但我没有心情去欣赏这一切，因为他把我从梦里摇醒来竟然只是为了跟我道别，在那一瞬间我立刻决定，再也不要见到他了。  
我再次醒来时才发现他在床头给我留下了一个不知是铁还是铜的钥匙扣，一个平面的小狗形象，勾着金色的边，憨态可掬。我遇见过留自己联系方式的人，但留钥匙扣的倒是新奇。我有些好奇，难道他会买很多钥匙扣，每次睡了别人都给对方留一个吗？  
在我把钥匙扣套在我本来单薄的钥匙串上时，接到了关于生意的电话。一个好消息，八支枪，现金交易，就在隔壁州，我甚至不用赶时间开车。对了，忘记提了，人人都有擅长的事情，而我擅长的是卖枪。别着急对我下判断，不过下了我也不在意。我不觉得我做的是什么坏事，我卖的只是个工具，与别人卖螺丝刀卖割草机没有什么区别。如果有人拿枪杀人，那也是他们自己的问题，我？我只是谋个生活而已。  
我十四岁时被爸爸带来这个国家，老家伙还没来得及搞来我的绿卡就死在了汽车轮胎下。被遣送回国也是举目无亲，于是我决定留在了这个灯红酒绿、如果你不去找别人的事别人就不会找你事的国度。刨去总要想方设法避着警察这部分的生活，我过得还不错，有自己的上线，老客户，小弟，而且这个地方的夜店从来不缺各种类型、新鲜的男人女人。  
如果不是那次意外，我根本不需要放弃我现在的生活，重新回到英格兰这个天气像吊丧的地方。而刚才提到的钥匙链正是这次意外的关键。当时我正在另一个州境内，随身携带着一把改装后的“女武神”，为的是向一位有意向购买的男士介绍性能。而这件事就足以在多个方面给我带来麻烦了：我的枪支没有注册号，我不该携带它，也不该改装它，更不该售卖，因为我是个黑户。这也是我一直绕着条子们走的原因，这些罪名都足以给我带来牢狱之灾，再加上天知道条子们手里还有没有掌握我的其他污点，总之我总是尽我可能的避开他们，而且我也很擅长避开他们。直到那一天。

 

我听着歌正朝约好的地点走着，抬起头时才发现前面不远处不知道在举行什么集会还是活动，前面有几个条子设了路障，正在举着金属探测仪盘查路人。我想转身离开，可其中一个胖猪跟我对上了眼神，那一刻我意识到他已经盯上了我，如果我转身就跑一定会引来他们的追捕。于是我决定拿出我碰到这种情况时常用的伎俩来：我趁他们不注意拔出枪扔在了旁边的垃圾桶里，然后坦荡地走了过去。只要他们手里的机器不叫唤，他们就不能轻易动手搜身。接下来的故事你应该也猜到了，我偏偏忘记了摘掉这个该死的狗钥匙链，在那个小方盒子发出滴滴声音的时候，我看到那个肥猪的眼睛都亮了。  
我没有带枪，可我慌张地去掏钥匙链时露出了腰后的枪套，这就给了他足够的理由抓住我细细盘问了。他问我枪在哪里，我说我没有带出来。他又问我有没有持枪许可，我回答说有，但是在家里——并不是真的。我在他的要求下给了他我的身份证——那玩意儿也是假的，只经得起人眼的勘测。当拘留看起来无法避免的时候，我埋头跑进了人群。  
在人群的掩护下他们无法随意开枪，我也更方便混进人流里。幸运地，我就这么逃脱了，但是面对可能的通缉，我选择了离开这里。于是，在离家十六年后，我又回到了英格兰的土地上。  
回到英格兰时是三月刚开头，我的船先到了利物浦的港口，空气里的雾浓得让人呼吸不畅，简直带回了我被用湿毛巾捂住口鼻时的不快记忆。如果说我之前还对家乡有着些尽责般而产生的期待和怀念的话，走出船舱时打在我身上的风就让我完全忘记了任何对于这片土地的感激了。在美国的阳光海岸里生活太久，虽然对这里的天气有所预判，但显然准备还是不够。风吹着我的夹克领子呼啦呼啦响，我极度心烦意乱。  
我的下一程是准备坐火车回伯恩茅斯——我真正的家乡，我在这片土地上的家乡，然而我改变了自己的计划，因为我在走出商场厕所后看到了那个给我留下了可恶的钥匙扣的人。准确的说，我见到了他的画像。他穿着运动服贴在耐克店里的柱子上，很明显，他还是个名人什么的。那一刻我真实地呆住了。我是说，你一夜情时碰到名人的几率有多大？虽然他是个名人这件事对我来说没什么意义，但当你跟一个所谓的名人度过了（愉快的）一夜时，你当然会好奇他是谁，到底多有名，对吧？  
在与店员的一番交流后，我先收获了一堆他的名号：“我们captain”“Hendo boy”“skipper”，在我澄清我是完全对他或是他的职业一无所知时，才终于得到了他的名字：利物浦足球队队长，乔丹亨德森。  
-你擅长干什么？ -Football.  
虽然“Daniel”是个谎言，但他这点倒是没有骗我，产生的误解都是我的错。首先，在美国，人们不把足球叫football，其次，我以为他说的擅长只是个业余爱好。当我向店员询问他的身份时，我期待的答案只是什么小有名气的模特一类的，谁能想到他竟然真的是一个职业球员，而且还是利物浦的队长！在美国生活的时间里，我没怎么看球，但我毕竟生在英格兰，利物浦我当然知道，那可不是开玩笑的。  
于是在这么一问之下，原本以为不知道在世界哪个角落的人一下子变得有迹可循了，我知道他叫什么，我也知道该去哪里找他，而且我还对他的钥匙扣记恨于心。回到伯恩茅斯一样是举目无亲的我，决定碰碰运气去找他。虽然只有一夜的接触，但他有可能已是我在这国家最亲近的人了。

 

我挑了个比赛日去了安菲尔德。他们出来的时候我还满身臭汗地挤在一起守在外面的球迷里面，试图保持自己前排的位置，好让他更清晰地看见我。我听说他们赢了——我可没那个闲钱去买球票——球迷和球员看起来心情都不错。你完全可以从球员们出来时，球迷们的呼叫声判断出谁比较受欢迎。我得说，不管受不受欢迎，他们确实有些很可爱的球员。他们身材个顶个的好，还会停下来给球迷们签名，而且他们身材个顶个的好。  
我的钥匙扣不知是不是最后一个出来的，但确实让我等了很久。周围有些人大概是等到了想等的人，已经离开了，剩下大约十来个人还守在门口。好处是球场的保安也不再卖力地保持球迷和出口的距离了，我们得以凑得更近了些。  
我一眼就认出了我的钥匙扣，他穿着一身运动服，拿着手包，还带着一副墨镜，与我记忆中的差了很远，但那发胶成灾的头发，还有他的身材都没变。  
周围的人立刻就凑了上去，我没有准备拿来签名的东西，只好摘下了帽子。我的钥匙扣看起来不想多停留的样子，跨着大步从人群旁边走了过去。我挥着帽子，在人群中一点也不突出，看着他忽略掉几个举着球衣和照片的人走过去后，我灵机一动叫了一句“Daniel”。这招管用了，他扭过头来朝我的方向看了一眼，周围的人大概也瞪了我，但我没心情在意。我的钥匙扣戴着墨镜，我看不清他的眼神。我还没来得及跟他多交流几句，他就扭过头更大步地走开了，这次一刻都没有停留。  
我怒火中烧，感到自己被羞辱了。在我愤怒的大脑里出现了一个名字：太阳报。我诚实地说，这个念头不是第一次出现在我的脑海里，但我之前没想过要真的这么做。可他这副对我避之不及的样子让我气到脑子里只剩下了这个。因为，太阳报，如果你要卖一个对利物浦不利的故事，那就是你应该找的报纸不是吗？利物浦队长在美国与陌生男子一夜情，碰到这样的故事他们大概要乐开花了。  
我在谷歌上搜到了新闻爆料的电话，手指都已经准备按下拨通键了，这时有人在我背后拍了拍我的肩。我转过身去——正是我的钥匙扣，他换了一身衣服，带了一顶棒球帽，看起来“普通”了很多。他看起来真诚得愿意看到我，一点也不像刚才匆匆离去的样子，我一下消了气。  
闲聊之后我才明白原来他刚刚离开是为了去换衣服，以免引起周围人注意。之后他带我去了他家，车子开了很久，我甚至怀疑我们还在不在利物浦。他家住在时髦高档的社区里，倒不是我在美国没见过这样的小区，但他们的社区里住宅稀疏，绿化全面，还真的有一副田园风情的样子，让我自下船以来就没好转过的心情都舒缓了一些。  
我也没想好找到他要做些什么，因为钥匙扣的事情而教训他一顿？但在他这么热情的招待下我做不出来这样的事。我也无法把为何从美国来到这里的理由真实告诉他，不过既然我已经跟他回了家，其实我不介意我们做些其他事。  
一切都发展得顺利，直到他打开家里前门时，从里面冲出了两个飞奔的大红蝴蝶结。——“爹地，你赢了吗？”——“爹地，你进球了吗？”  
爹地。  
那一刻我一定是慌了，首先，他怎么能结了婚还有了孩子？其次，也是最重要的一点，我一点也不擅长于与孩子相处。  
等和两个大蝴蝶结做完了可爱又黏糊的拥抱，挠痒痒后，他才记起了我。简短的互相介绍后，我不得不承认他的两个女儿都很可爱，也很懂礼貌，让我如临大敌一样紧绷起来的弦放送了不少。大的叫Elexa，跟我腰一样高，小的那个叫Alba,只到我的大腿。  
在把孩子们支开后，他才向我道歉。“抱歉忘记告诉你了。今天是她们的探望日，她们一个月就来四五天。”  
探望日？那也就是说他离婚了？我迅速接收到了暗示，朝他露出了一个善解人意的笑容。“没关系的。她们真可爱。”


	2. Chapter 2

“其他事”当然发生了，甚至不是我主动的。十点多时他就来敲我客房的门了，我猜他是送女儿们上了床后直接过来的，我也没理由拒绝他。这次也许是因为在他家的原因，他显得放松了很多。他再一次向我证明了职业运动员的体力真的不是盖的，这一点我很满意，但他确实有早上过早叫我起床的坏习惯。且这次叫我起床的理由比上一次还要让我抓狂——要给孩子们做早餐。老实讲，光是在这么早的时间听到“孩子”两个字就够让我惊出一身冷汗了。  
好处是我其实不用做什么，基本上我只是在厨房里递递鸡蛋，端端盘子，大部分的事情都是由我的钥匙扣——我猜现在我可以叫他Jordan了——完成的。刚吃完早饭他就穿上外套要出门，我急忙追问他的去向，这才知道他原来还要去训练。在我的印象里，球星的生活充满了花天酒地，这还是我第一次仔细考虑他们也要早起上班这件事。  
看到有人兢兢业业是件好事，但他去上班，我该做些什么呢？他对我留在他家这件事过于淡定的态度倒让我心里打起了鼓，而且家里还有他的两个孩子，他难道指望我替他带孩子吗？  
——“保姆一会儿就会来。”——“那我呢？”——“你？我还以为你打算住下来的？”  
我只告诉过他我辞掉了美国的工作，来这里找朋友，还没来得及询问可不可以住在他这的事情。而他的态度竟像是我把跟他的约定忘到了脑后似的，并且我们根本不了解对方，他竟然就放心留我跟他的女儿在一起，这个人的心脏真的是很大了。但既然事情是对我有利的，我也没理由再多纠缠。于是下午时我就把留在旅店里的行李箱提了过来，安顿进了客房里。  
他走前跟我说过下午时会有人来接他的两个女儿回妈妈家里，但直到四点还是没有动静。他请来的保姆是个五十来岁和蔼的妇女，陪着孩子玩了一整天，下午时就坐在沙发上打起了瞌睡。两个女孩今天换了发型，金色的头发被从两边轻轻撩起来，在脑后用薄荷绿色的蝴蝶发卡固定着，在阳光下显得十分柔软。直到这一刻，这两个女孩的表现都让我对自己对孩子先入而主的意见显得像是偏见。我假装认真地看着电视，但实际上注意力总是会时不时地飘去玻璃推拉门外的小院上互相追赶嬉笑的女孩身上。  
听到玻璃门被艰难推开的声音时我一下紧张了起来，两个小小的人影从门里穿过来，先是Elexa再是Alba,我看着她们从门里钻出来，就像看着什么大变活人，将人缩小的魔法秀一样。虽然她们的表现至今都很好，但这并不能减轻她们走近我时我的恐惧。我想求助保姆，可她对自己一旁发生的生命威胁毫不知情，还在呼呼大睡。  
我开始期望两个小家伙只是渴了或饿了，进来找点吃的，但这显然是自欺欺人。我看着她们径直朝我走来，好像并没有注意到我的恐惧。Elexa，大的那个，爬上了我旁边的沙发，小的那个尝试了两次不成功后就开始站在原地瞪大了蓝眼睛幽幽地看我。我像是受了蛊惑一样伸手将她抱上了沙发，立刻，两团柔软又暖和的棉花一边一个靠在了我的胳膊上，那一瞬间我的防备毫无抵抗力地瓦解了，像一个豆腐渣工程。  
——“妈妈怎么还不来？”——“我好累呀”  
我意识到后来这个声音是Alba的，因为她说话还不太清楚，与其说是说出来的，不如说是嘟囔出来的。她可能已经把所有力量都倚靠在我身上了，可我什么也感觉不到。  
“Adam叔叔，”这是Elexa，Jordan昨天就是这么跟她介绍我的。“你是爸爸的男朋友吗？”  
“啥？”我惊讶地叫了出来，我眼角的余光看到睡着的保姆猛地点了一下头，也醒了过来，此时正睁着半梦半醒的眼睛看着我，似乎也在等着我回答这个问题。“当然不是！”这个小屁孩昨晚是不是看到什么了？“你怎么会这么问？”  
“因为爹地昨天给你掖被子了。”  
“什么？”  
“爹地以前每天晚上都给妈咪掖被子。他现在给你掖被子了吗？”  
我能感觉到一束怪异的目光从保姆的方向射过来，我的脸不受控制地涨红了起来。  
最终还是终场铃救了我的命，只是在我这单案子上，具体来说，是门铃救了我的命。我还没来得及看清车里坐的人是什么样子，保姆就着急地把这两个小恶魔（小天使？）吆喝了出去。留下我在尴尬里默默思考这个小屁孩的话是什么意思……我有说过吗？我真的不会应付小孩子。

之后的生活变得很没意思，我不敢抛头露面，只能每天呆在这个临时的家里看电视，玩手机。当你是个小毛贼而不是江洋大盗时，没有人关心你——除了条子。在新闻上很难看到我这号无名小卒的消息，但我又不能确定真的没有人在寻找我，保险起见，我还是决定在利物浦队长的家里多呆几天。  
而这位队长似乎对我长时间的逗留也没有意见，甚至都没询问过我我要找的朋友找到了没，让我准备好的故事也失去了用武之地。他似乎就放心地每天按时上班，然后将我一个留在他的豪华别墅里。我能看出来他不是个对奢侈品有太大热情的人（也许除了车库里的那几台豪车），但无论如何他的别墅里也有不少值钱的玩意儿。如果他哪天决定要把吃干饭的我赶走，我一定要顺手拿上几件。  
我们确实还会时不时地睡到一起去，但他有严格的要求和安排，比赛前的两三天，无论我怎么使出浑身解数他也不会满足我，这样做的结果往往是我一个人躺在客房里愤愤不平地给自己打飞机。而当我们真的睡到一起去的时候，他那足球运动员的体格每次都能让我满意而归。他看起来对于球队能够在欧冠赛事里逐步前进显得尤其满足，我也不好意思告诉他，他讨厌的一周双赛甚至三赛对我造成了多大的困扰。  
注意，我跟他睡觉不是为了换取住他家的权利，我可不想把自己想成是卖淫。我跟他上床是因为我喜欢跟他上床。他在床上时就跟平常一样无聊，我怀疑他只会传教士，69，乘骑这几个最最平凡的体位。想想他的两个女儿和躺在床上快乐到快要虚脱的我，我得承认这些体位就足够完成工作了，而且完成得还不错，但还是缺乏多样性。好处是他同样乐于学习，情况好的时候，你能让他同意任何你提出来的想法。泳池里，后院里，秋千上（一次失败的尝试），字面意义上的，任何想法。  
有时我会想，他在Gay群里一定会受欢迎，如果他不是个柜里的运动员的话。

这段日子如此的无聊，我甚至开始看起了厨艺节目。我以前可从未想过我会是喜欢厨艺的人，我一直觉得这项技能偏女性化，不适合我的形象和身份。但事实上，烘培有意思极了？？这一切都开始于我在电视上看到了一道十分新奇的糕点教程，手痒地忍不住在Jordan家厨房自己尝试了一下，结果出乎我意料的好。就连按理来说吃过了不同地方各种高级食物的Jordan都赞不绝口，说什么也不相信这是我的第一次。  
Jordan对于我这一新发展出的爱好非常支持，提供给我了有力的帮助，包括但不限于从他们梅尔伍德训练基地的厨房里带蔓越莓回来，以及将我做的太多吃不完的饼干拿去分给队友，并拍摄小视频记录他们反应。  
后来我才知道Jordan的最爱是巧克力蛋糕，只可惜在一连三天大块朵硕了我的成果之后，他满脸哭丧地向我报告他胖了几斤，并自此严厉拒绝了我在这项甜品上的更多研发。

我是个坐不住的人，虽然Hendo（他让我叫他Hendo）家有花园有后院，但我还是觉得不自由。成天面对着灯明几亮的大别墅和老实单纯的足球员让我怀念起了迈阿密声色犬马的夜生活和我那帮傻逼下流的朋友们。我原计划两个月都听不到什么风吹草动时才关闭隐居模式，但这才一个月出头，我就已经熬不住了。  
一天趁Hendo去训练时，我拿走了他宾利的钥匙。他的车库里停着三辆车，据他所说还有借给朋友的。他平时上班开的是一辆黑色的路虎，非常气派，而其他的两辆则是一台宝马的轿车和一台宾利的跑车。我当然看中了跑车。我是说，我在美国时自己的车也不赖，但怎么也比不上这些薪资百万千万的球员。  
开着宾利吹着风的感觉爽极了，只是有一个问题：我不知道该去哪儿。在我开着车绕着他们的高档社区转了三圈之后，我产生了大胆的想法，我想去看看利物浦的街头。凭着我的感觉，我一路将车开出了风景美得不自然的高档社区，出了社区是一小片开阔的田野，再向前开一段才到了城市的郊区。这里的景象与几公里开外的高档小区就截然不同了，路两旁零零散散地住着一些农户，在干着自己的事情。我又开了一会儿才真正看见了城市，看见了霓虹灯。  
我喜欢认为我对街头有着一种感应，这种感应带着我将车开进了越来越狭窄的巷子，看见了周围越来越破旧的房子，让我终于感受到了熟悉感。我豪华的座驾与周围格格不入，常收获周围人的侧目，这种目光就像我的营养液一样滋养着我的虚荣心。  
最终一块闪着紫色光芒的牌子吸引了我，那块牌子在周围油腻破败的环境里也是格格不入，就像我。在外面就能听到里面传来的节奏感强烈的音乐声——一个酒吧，有趣。我把车停在路边——它在周围平凡的车里显得十分突出，好在我爱这种感觉——像孩子回到家一样快乐地走了进去。  
里面比从外面看起来要宽敞，人也很多，舞池里跳舞的人可能汇聚了这个郊外的大多数人口。在这里，我如鱼得水。我喝了我想喝的酒，还认识了一个同样金发碧眼的女孩。她的腰很软，吻技也高超，我搂着她一直聊天聊了很久。等我再次反应过来看时间时，才发现早已过了六点，平常Hendo六点多一点就回到家了。我本想神不知鬼不觉地借他的车出来溜达一圈，再趁他没回来时把车放回去，可却聊天聊得忘记了时间。  
我推开了那个女孩，她看起来对于没能得到今晚的猎物显得十分气愤，但我也没心思管她了，因为除了时间来不及外，我还面对着一件更操蛋的事情——不知道哪个混蛋划伤了宾利的车前盖，宝蓝色的车漆上留下了一道丑陋且显眼的刮痕。我气得快要爆炸了，酒一下子醒了大半。我他妈这要怎么跟Hendo交待？？  
回去的路上这种担心越来越增强了，我对这种豪车的喷漆价格一点头绪也没有，但不管是几千英镑还是几万英镑我都是付不出来的。走前我的钱全托关系投进了证券里，身上带着的现金只够平常的花销。我寄希望于Hendo今天训练结束得晚，他还没到家，或是我能偷偷将车停进车库，不让Hendo发觉，但这两种途径显然都不怎么可能。  
为什么不开着他的豪车消失呢？  
这个念头突然出现在了我脑海里，但又立刻被我否决了。我可不想让Hendo认为我烤给他的饼干和巧克力蛋糕都是为了他的宾利，宾利虽贵，可还没有这么值钱。

生活像蚂蚁一样自律勤劳规律的Hendo果不其然已经到家了，而且在我从车库边拐出来时才发现Hendo已经站在门口等着我了。  
“你出去了。”Hendo挑着一根眉毛。不知道是我做贼心虚还是Hendo今天真的看起来比平时严肃，我紧张地握了握手里的车钥匙。  
“对。”“开着我的宾利？”“我去看我朋友了。”  
“你找到你的朋友了？”他的眉毛似乎挑得更高了。  
“是。抱歉没跟你打招呼就开了你的车。”  
Hendo哼了一声，看起来对这事儿倒不怎么在意的样子，他耸了耸肩就转身准备进屋了。那一瞬间我决定，如果结果不可避免，那最好还是迎头面对。  
“等一下。”Hendo转过来时一脸茫然，更让我对接下来要发生的事感到难堪。我只能尽量让自己听起来跟这事没有关系，我也是受害者。“你的车……我把它停在路边了，结果不知道哪个混球划伤了你的车前盖。”  
Hendo皱着眉头跨着大步走进了车库，我灰溜溜地跟在他的后面。看见车前盖上那道疤痕时，Hendo什么也没说。他沉默着打量了几秒眼前的景象后就从我这儿拿过钥匙，钻进了车里。我站在车门外看着他的动作，这才意识到我犯了多傻逼的一个错误——我当然该知道这车上有行车记录仪！车被划伤时没有启动，所以拍到行凶者的可能性不大，但拍到我的行车路线是一点问题也没有的。我隔了一两米，模模糊糊能看到屏幕上的图像，那紫色的霓虹灯怎么也错不了。  
对于说谎，我没什么太大的心理压力，但被当场抓包总是会有些尴尬。我的大脑开始飞速运转起来，编造新的故事来圆这个谎。  
“你朋友……”Hendo坐在驾驶座上，背对着我看着记录仪的屏幕。“约你在酒吧见面？”  
太好了！他真傻，真好骗，甚至不用我动手。我的大脑抓到这个台阶，马上就顺着溜了下去。  
“对。他住那周围，他说那家酒吧不错。”为了更可信，我还给这个虚幻的朋友加了些戏。  
“你没有什么朋友。”Hendo转了过来，我这才发现他脸上的表情非常阴沉，我的心咯噔一下。Hendo顿了一下，又开了口。  
“你是迈阿密的枪贩子，你没有什么朋友。“  
我能感觉到自己的心像吸了笑气一样哐当哐当地跳了起来，他当然不傻，我早该知道的。他早就知道了我的身份，而他从来没有提过，我全身的汗毛都竖了起来，每一个脑细胞都在思考着该怎么从这一境地逃出去。  
“你调查过我？”我听见自己的声音已然充满了敌意。  
“我在迈阿密有朋友，这也是为什么我第一次会在那儿碰到你。”Hendo坐在车里仰头看着我，但我却好像才是被审视的那个。“我拜托他帮我问了问。”  
“你还知道些什么？”我背后的肌肉紧张了起来，我可能没有那个胆量能对Hendo做出什么不好的事，但至少我可以跑。在这个时候我突然想起来了另一件事：这就是为什么他没有再让他的女儿们再来的原因对吗？从上次见到她们过去已经有一个多月了，他的女儿就来探望了那一次。问Hendo时，他总有各种各样的理由，不是孩子们要上学没有时间，就是他要准备比赛，没有精力。但其实他只是不想让他的女儿们跟我在一起，对吗？  
“我还该知道些什么？”Hendo又一次挑起了一边眉毛。  
接下来我们谁都没有说话，只是盯着对方的眼睛。这是场沉默的博弈，每一秒都让我如芒刺在背，我不喜欢这种被别人抓住把柄的感觉，可有点什么东西让我没法转身撂挑子走开。  
最终Hendo先转过了头，他从车上钻了出来，动作有些突然，让我吓了一跳。在他转到车头边时我才意识到我的背紧张地弓着，拳头也攥在了一起，随时准备为了保护自己揍这个利物浦的年轻队长一拳了。  
他拿手摸了摸那道划痕，才说让我不用操心车的事情了。我有些没反应过来事情的发展，还在思考着他是什么意思。他突然抬起头来直勾勾地望着我，蓝眼睛不笑时充满了压迫力。“你不想告诉我的可以不说，只是不要再对我撒谎。”他停了一下，看来是为了强调接下来的话——“我讨厌谎言。”


	3. Chapter 3

所以这件事就这么过去了，他再也没有跟我提起不管是车还是我的身份的事情。我摸不清他到底怎么想的，我们的关系也跌进了低谷。每一次在房间里撞见他时，我都忍不住会想到他抬着头但却是居高临下地看着我，说他在迈阿密有朋友的样子。我是说，我理解他为什么要找人查我，这事符合逻辑。但他早知道了我的身份，却还每天摆出一副单纯又四肢发达的样子来蒙我，这让我很不爽。还有他指责我的样子也让我恼火，说什么他不喜欢谎言，我还不喜欢被指责说谎呢。我当初没有当他的面这么说，完全出于我作为一个客人的礼节，并不是被他的气势吓到了。  
接下来的几天我都没跟他说话，我觉得被冒犯了，我很生气，我的尊严受到了侮辱。我的脑子里有一小块地方写着“那个……你知道这其实是你的错”，但我选择不去看它。Hendo也一样不愿意跟我碰到，我们良好的早餐习惯就此停止了。  
我认真地考虑了离开他家的这条路：离开他家，好处是我不需要再见到他，不需要在无形中被怀疑，被排挤。坏处是往后该去哪里，钱要怎么分配都有新的问题。而且我下一个投宿的旅店一定没有这么好的风景，泳池和花园。  
另外……我不能再见到他了。我把这个算进缺点，纯粹是因为他还算好看，我知道我夸过他帅，但近距离生活在一起后，你才能发现他的好看。不是他在转播比赛里那样的不苟言笑，也不是采访里西装革履的无聊礼貌，而是叫你起床吃早餐时无赖的笑（我终于让他放弃了跟我同时起床的念头），或是在实况里踢进一个走了狗屎运的球后的得意，还或者是尝过你饼干后眼角爆发出的赞赏，胡子上还挂着饼干屑。  
是什么来着？在车库里时，那让我莫名其妙不想转身逃出这地方的念头，是什么来着？

最终我决定再多留几天，观察他的表现，如果一个礼拜内境况都没有好转，他还是不肯跟我说话，我也不愿意同他打招呼的话，也许就是时间收拾我的东西，按原计划滚去伯恩茅斯了。  
一个礼拜的时间过得很快，我不好再“借”他的车出门，只好待在他家里。可我也没有欲望再烤什么蛋糕，我每天做的事情就是待在房间里上网，看看我的股票走势。开始时我只有听到他不在外面的时候才会出去找吃的，可等了好几天也不见他来敲我的门，我们甚至连续两天一个照面也没打过。后来我觉得这样下去不行，得多见面才能知道他现在态度如何，于是我开始抓他在客厅吃饭或是看电视时出去晃荡。只可惜还是没什么起色，他有时候听见我的动静会看我一眼，有时候连头也不回。他越这么忽略我越让我觉得生气，但我是无论如何也不会先道歉的，经验告诉我先服软的人都没什么好下场。  
我给自己定下的时限是周末，转眼间就到了周六。今天Hendo有比赛，到下午才出了门。他不在家时我才能大大方方地占领整个沙发和大屏电视。  
我渐渐养成了追球赛的习惯，我更喜欢热刺的踢法，他们目前在积分榜上风头更劲，但只有利物浦的比赛我一场没有落下。  
我不怎么和Hendo讨论足球的事，或者应该说，是我不怎么谈足球的事，因为只要跟他谈话，有一半的概率最终话题会被引到足球上去。我没有告诉过他我在追他的比赛，毕竟我也没有跟名人做室友的经验，谁知道跟名人做室友的时候是让他们知道你关注他好，还是不知道好？也许一旦他知道了我在追他的比赛，会把尾巴翘上天去呢？但如果只是我一个人的话，我是承认他的表现的。这个赛季已经进行了大半，利物浦的位置还在前四徘徊，不过考虑到他们在欧冠还没有出局，应该说这是个不错的局面了。  
让我不解的是Hendo似乎一直处于一个尴尬的位置。虽说我第一次知道他身份就是从一个对他显得十分狂热的店员口中，但社交媒体上有不少球迷对他的看法却十分极端。一些言论让我都看不下去，甚至忍不住专门注册了账号去反驳。但这些家伙根本无法被说通，也不知道他们对Hendo的恨是哪儿来的，找不到根源，也没法被治愈。  
他们今晚要对战的是西汉姆联，不是个很大的球会，然而却很难踢。上半场时他们已经领先了对方两球了，下半场却一个个被扳了回来，尤其是加时最后一分钟时那个失球让全场所有利物浦球迷的手都盖在了脸上。这样子的结局总是难以接受的，虽然拿到了一分，但却比输掉还要难受。Hendo下场时低着头绷着脸跑回通道的模样就是证明。

楼下传来动静时已经是晚上十点半了。从开门的声音出现时我就竖起了耳朵，先是箱子的轱辘在地板上碾过的声音，还有衣物的淅淅索索的声音，然后安静了一会儿，不知道他在干什么。接下来是冰箱门被拉开和椅子腿划在地板上的声音——他去厨房了。  
我没忍住拉开房门下了楼，他就在厨房的餐桌边坐着，面前放着一桶巨大的果汁饮料，盘子里乘着绿色的蔬菜沙拉。他看了我一眼，又把头转了回去，但我却少见地没有因此而生气。他的颧骨处红红的，眼圈和嘴巴周围却发白，这么多天的相处下来，我知道他踢完比赛后的一段时间里就会这样。  
好吧，我承认我的确是想留下来的。留下来的优点不少，比如住在这里不用付钱，还有专人来打扫卫生做家务，有宽广的后院，小球场，还有泳池……另外跟Hendo也有那么些关系。总之住在这里比起我其他的许许多多个备选方案来说不知要强到哪里去了。  
我到厨房里随便取了一个杯子坐在了Hendo对面，这下他又抬头看了我一眼，然后竟然把头低得更下了，这让我气结了起来。我给自己倒了一杯果汁，一次只喝一小口，以留给他足够的时间。我盼着他能说点什么，但空气里还是只有他咀嚼蔬菜叶子的声音，嘎吱嘎吱，嘎吱嘎吱。  
终于他有了点动作，我抬头去看，发现是他杯子里的果汁喝完了。电光火石间，我也伸出了手，抓住了已经腾空的果汁瓶子，尽管我的杯子里还剩了一半。果汁因为惯性在瓶子里哐啷滕起来，又落了下去，这才提醒了我，我根本没意识到自己在干什么。不过既然已经做了，那就绝对不能露怯，我又使劲扯了扯瓶子，做出一副凶巴巴的样子。开始的两下，Hendo还用了力，但之后就放开了手，他茫然又疑惑地看着我，蓝眼睛让我忍不住想吻他。但我不能。  
就在我恶狠狠地给自己的杯子里加满果汁，一边想着接下来该做些什么的时候，我感到Hendo起身把盘子和杯子都端去了水槽边。这让我怒火中烧，我已经主动表明出了我愿意和他互动了，可他却还是想要避开我！我把瓶子蹲在桌面上，或许用上了不必要的力气，瓶底磕在大理石桌面上时发出了闷闷的响声，然后就端着我的杯子回了房间。  
我的房间角落里放着我来时拎的行李箱，里面已经塞好了东西。我的东西不多，但我仍旧用了过于长的时间去收拾（整整一个礼拜，一个闲散的礼拜）。看着那个黝黑的箱子，一声叹息在我没来得及控制之前就从我嗓子眼里窜了出来。之前的愤怒也变成了失望，我这才感觉到原来我一直是在对自己生气。  
算了，那就明天吧。明天他虽然放假在家，但也肯定不会挽留我。而且……我在期望什么呢？就算我向他道了歉，就算我留下来了，又能怎么样呢？难道还能跟他出双入对不成？我被自己的念头吓了一跳，索性甩了甩脑袋，什么也不想，好好在他家柔软的大床上睡好最后一觉就行了。

第二天睁眼时我感觉到有些不对劲，我躺在床上盯着天花板，花了些时间才意识到是什么出了问题——声音。平日里这个时间楼下只有Hendo吃早饭的声音，也就是偶尔盘子和桌面碰撞的声音和水声。然而今天却不同以往的嘈杂，说是嘈杂，其实是指不同寻常的脚步声，声音虽然大，但却还是让人觉得软绵绵的，频率很快，像是对下一步不假思索。  
我的脑袋里出现了一个设想，但我没敢让自己太深入去想，免得现实又让我失望。不过当我拉开门的一瞬，我就知道，现实这次终于不再是个婊子了。  
楼下的两张小脸在我拉开门的瞬间齐刷刷地朝我看了过来，接下来就是更加清晰的脚步声和喊叫声。  
“Adam叔叔！”  
我向天起誓，我以前从不觉得小孩子这么可爱。  
我赶紧奔下楼梯，在楼梯半当间就碰到了跑上来的Elexa，我一把抱起她，然后才看到Alba因为腿太短，还在艰难地爬第三级。我快步下到了楼梯底部，又腾出一只手来让Alba扶着下楼梯。她的手太小了，我的一根手指就够给她当扶手了。环在我食指上柔软的触感让我连浮在我鼻孔旁淡淡的牛奶味都忽略了。  
Alba下来后就朝厨房奔了过去，我一抬头才发现Hendo就在厨房和客厅的交界处站着，正看着我笑。我当时一定是有点呆住了，直到Elexa软软的头发靠在我的脸颊上才找回了自己的理智。Alba冲过去抱住了Hendo的大腿，Hendo宠溺地揉了揉她的头发，而我则忍不住发觉Alba是用两条胳膊才围住Hendo的大腿的。  
“早。”这是他这么多天来第一次跟我说话，第一次跟我笑。我感到嘴唇有些干，伸出舌头去舔了舔。  
“早。”

我们一起吃了早餐，一切自然得好像什么都没有发生过。我知道这是他在说，之前的事就这么过去了。而我从来也只想要一个这样的结局。  
Hendo早就计划好了这一天要干嘛，原来他早就答应了要带女儿们去看冰上迪士尼，据说女孩们——尤其是Elexa——是冰雪奇缘Elsa的大粉丝。我也巴不得出门透透气，于是便欣然接受了Hendo的邀请。  
……只是我之前大大低估了这个儿童节目的卖座程度。虽然我们来看的是早场，但仍旧是一票难求。正当我忧心这趟会是无功而返时，Hendo像变戏法一样掏出了四张票来，得意洋洋地朝我扬了扬头。  
“我早就订好了。”“干嘛订四张？”我有种奇怪的感觉，我觉得他多余出来的票本来就是买给我的。但这感觉也太不合理了，我只能把这种莫名的期盼压制在了心里。果然，他说那是买给孩子妈妈的，只是她今天来不了。  
我们的位置不错，不是很靠前，但也绝不在后排，正好将整个冰场收入眼内，还能看到不少细节。我们有四个座位，但Alba一定要坐在Hendo怀里，于是多余出来的一个座位就只能用来堆包和衣服。Elexa坐在我和Hendo中间，晃荡着腾空的脚，兴奋地向我展示着她的魔法棒。棚里的灯光暗下来后，Hendo俯身过来叮嘱Elexa关掉她魔术棒上的光，声音是我从来没听过的温柔小心。我心痒痒的，转过头去看他，却没想到他也在看我。不知道是不是光线太暗淡的缘故，气氛竟然显得有些暧昧，我慌乱地朝他一笑，赶忙把头扭了回来。在巨大的开场音乐中，我有些不确定胸口扑通扑通的感觉是被音乐声震的，还是我自己的心跳。  
我以前从来没看过冰上迪士尼，因为在我的印象里这些东西都是给小孩子看的，但事实证明，成人也可以看得津津有味。可说到津津有味，我虽然看得很开心，但远比不上旁边的三个人投入。没错，是三个。只需想象我转过头去，三双聚精会神的蓝眼睛在表演场地灯光的映照下熠熠发光，三张嘴巴微张着，跟着冰场上的剧情和音乐一会儿开怀大笑，一会儿惊呼出声的样子。  
节目在一片掌声中落下了帷幕，灯光亮起来的时候Elexa还在兴奋地拍着手，Hendo则在逗他怀里同样兴奋的Alba。我眼看着Elexa手里的魔法棒随着她一个扬手的动作划出一道弧线掉进了前排的观众席里。捡到魔法棒的是个三十多岁胖胖的男人，他礼貌地把魔法棒递了回来，我赶忙伸手接住，但就在他收回手后，他立在了原地。我看到他的眼神扫去了我身边的Hendo。  
“你是……Henderson？”  
被认出来的Hendo半点也没犹豫地向这个观众打了个招呼，明显常做这种事。Hendo被请求合照，他也没有推脱，径直把Alba塞到了我怀里，示意这位认出了他的观众到他跟前去。他们两个合完照后，这位观众就满意地离开了。但他从前排跑来后排时动静太大，引得周围不少人都开始朝这里侧目，还有些人在几米开外就掏出手机来对准了这里。Hendo看起来不怎么困扰的样子，还是不紧不慢地从座位上拿起东西来，带着Elexa朝过道走，而跟在他们后面的我却突然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——我的头上可能还有通缉，我不能被曝光在社交媒体上！  
我把Alba抱得更高了点，低下头让自己的脸埋在Alba身体后面，狼狈地跟出了演出棚。Hendo看起来还不想走，旁边建了许多主题游乐设施，显然他们的下一站就在那里。看着周围越来越多朝我们这边投来目光和摄像头的人，我只得狠心去当那个煞风景的人了。我以头疼的理由提出要结束今天的行程，自己打车回去，他们可以留下继续玩乐，毕竟Hendo和女儿们这样一起的时光大概也不多。可Hendo还没来得表达关心，Alba的小手先抚上了我额头。  
“你好吗？”她软软糯糯的声音让从来不惮于说谎的我也愧疚了起来，好处是我因此产生的脸红也许能当做身体不舒服的征兆。  
“我只需要休息休息就好了。”我扭头去看Hendo，期望他能赶快下个决定，让我从这个地方逃开，起码从他这个热点身边逃开。但就这么一会儿功夫儿，他就已经做好了Elexa的工作，准备好全体开拔回家了。

一回到家我就被赶回了房间，而Hendo则带着Elexa和Alba去了室内扩展运动，作为早上没能尽兴的补偿。在他们不在的时间里，我又把箱子里的行李整理了出来，看着前一天晚上还是一副令人不习惯的空荡荡的样子的房间重新摆上我的物品，我意识到自己不知什么时候起已经把这个房间当做“我的”了。  
他们一直玩到晚上才回来，快到女孩们上床的时间了，Hendo匆忙地张罗着帮女孩们洗漱，我也自告奋勇帮起了手。平日里乖乖的两个小家伙进了浴缸就调皮得像两只第一次进水的小鸭子，直到我身上的衣服全都被扬起的水淋湿后，我才明白了Hendo在进浴室前借给我一套轻薄的短袖短裤的用心良苦。我和Hendo一人一个，又是哄又是凶才完成了任务。  
给她们洗完后，我和Hendo才有时间一前一后去淋浴。我先洗完，就在客厅里接过Hendo手里的活，接着给Elexa吹头发。等Hendo洗完后，就是两个女孩要上床的时候了。他抱起已经没了精神头的Alba，Elexa乖乖地跟在他身后，这场景让我不用自主地也迈起脚步跟了上去。  
孩子们的房间也在二楼，她们一人有一张小床，房间里虽然玩具很多，但也收拾得干净利落，仍旧很有Hendo的风格。我看着Hendo小心地将已经睁不开眼的Alba放在床上，另一边Elexa自己乖巧地也爬上了床。Hendo轻手轻脚地给Alba盖好被子才转过身来帮Elexa掖好了被子。  
他在Elexa额头上印上了一个吻——动作轻柔地让我有些嫉妒——然后放低了声音说道：“好了，睡个好觉，我要去给Adam叔叔掖被子了。”  
“爹地以前每天晚上都给妈咪掖被子。”  
Elexa的话重新出现在了我耳边，我突然明白了“掖被子”是Hendo找借口离开的方式，用于替代“晚安”。但经历过上次的误会，“掖被子”这三个字在我听来带上了别样的意味。看着Hendo在橘色的床头灯下温柔地抚摸Elexa头发的样子，我的心里像是有什么东西在骚动似的。等Hendo关掉灯，又蹑手蹑脚地在我后面把孩子们的房门关上后，我主动捉住了他的手。我向来喜欢他刚洗完澡后头发的样子，而非平时打一堆发胶在上面时，苍蝇也站不住脚的模样。自然的头发让他看起来既年轻又放松。我向前靠了靠，将他瞳孔收缩的样子清晰地收进了眼底。他的喉结动了动，伸出舌头来舔了舔嘴唇。  
“想现在给我掖被子吗？”我问。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天Hendo又得早起去训练，而我也再一次享受到了叫早服务，这时我才发现我居然对此还有些怀念。两个孩子也一起吃了早饭，等Hendo走后，Elexa拿着自己和妹妹的头绳来找我扎头发。我从没做过这事儿，但最后的结果还是让我自己挺满意的。柔软的头发在我手下像海滩上的细沙一样顺滑，也像细沙一样闪着被阳光亲吻过的金色。我的洋洋自得在保姆来了之后遭受了打击，她嫌她们的头发扎得太粗糙，要重新扎一遍。可让我欣慰的是，两个女孩怎样也不同意让她弄坏我之前扎好的发型。  
我不再抗拒和小家伙们一起了，即使她们有时精力过旺，调皮捣蛋，可不知道为什么我不觉得厌烦了。好像我身体里曾经立着一个栅栏，想把小孩子挡在外面，如今却被两阵清风给吹得扎不稳根了。之前我不理解她们在尖叫和狂奔，或是黏糊糊脏兮兮的泥土里能找到什么乐趣，但事实证明这些还真是顶级消遣时光的玩意儿，一旦投入进去了，时间就会在不知不觉中过去。  
吃过中午饭后，我们开始窝在沙发上看电视。保姆对Elexa和Alba对我的依赖也啧啧称奇，我不得不说这让我心里很是受用。从上一次后，她们好像一下就形成了习惯，Elexa要坐我的左边，而Alba则要抱着我的右边手臂。这安排让我觉得暖和又温馨，即使出了汗后有一点黏糊糊的，我也没什么想抱怨的。  
小家伙们什么都不挑，只要是动画片就看，可有那么一会儿哪个台都没有动画片可看了。我把电视调到了新闻节目，准备在等待下一集开始前找些东西填上广告时间。节目提到“枪”字时，我的耳朵猛地竖了起来，这是我这阵子养成的习惯。但多听了两句就知道那跟我没有什么关系了，它正在报道的是发生在美国宾州的一起凶杀：显然没几天前，美国宾州的一家人被枪杀了，一对夫妻和一对儿女全都遇害。意识到跟我无关后，我刚刚无意识僵住的脊柱放松了些，脸上正要浮上一个微笑时，我感到左边的胳膊被拽了拽。我转过头去，看到Elexa把头靠在了我胳膊上。开始时我还以为她是困了，但很快她又将脸埋进了我的胳膊和沙发背椅的间隙里，我意识到有什么不对了。  
“怎么了？”我动了动胳膊，尽量放轻了声音，有些什么让我觉得她是被吓到了。她没有回答我，等电视上这条新闻结束后，她才又把头抬了起来，蓝色的眼睛里甚至有了些泪水。  
“她多大了？“我没想到她会这么问，艰难地在脑中唤起了刚才的新闻。新闻没有展示什么血腥的现场图片，只是拍了他们的家和给出了几张被害家庭的合照。我之前没有特别留意的那几张合照这时引起了我的注意，我想起那对年轻夫妇在照片里都是一手抱着一个孩子，旁边则站着另一个。想起来，他们的年纪应该就跟Elexa和Alba相仿。  
突然，Elexa的恐惧通过我们皮肤接触的地方触动到了我，我也感到了一阵难以言喻的恐惧。我伸手把Elexa搂在怀里，另一边的Alba也许并不明白发生了什么，只是被Elexa和我的情绪感染，开始哭了起来，我也将她抱到了我的腿上。保姆从厨房里走出来要抱Alba走，我阻止了她，并差她回去接着做她的事——我需要她们两个在我身边，有什么东西要破土而出了，我需要她们两个帮我积攒面对的勇气。  
这种陌生的感觉在我的嗓子眼里呆了一会儿后，我认出了那是什么——愧疚，我感觉到了愧疚。自从我的手里第一次被人塞进一把枪后到直到今天，我卖出去的枪有可能会夺走一个无辜生命的想法从没有像今天这么清晰过。

Hendo回来时两个孩子已经回了妈妈家，让我能和Hendo安静地呆着。我已经决定要把我的事情告诉Hendo了。老实说，我曾经担心过如果Hendo知道了我头上可能有通缉，会转头把我交给警察，因为他看起来是个非常正派的人。但转念一想，如果他真的想出卖我的话，一定早就做了。但事实是这么长时间里，他不仅没有出卖我，也没有拿这件事当做我的把柄威胁过我做任何事情。所以当我做出这个决定后，才发现原来我还挺信任他的。  
我之前也不知道他究竟知道多少，车库那一晚之后，我们从来没有再谈过这件事，直到今天。我把我如何去的美国，又如何留在那里，做起了地下枪支贩子的事情告诉了他，他也把他怎么打听到我的过程告诉了我。原来他只知道我的职业，和我突然的消失，从朋友的描述中，他猜出了我是回英国躲灾的，可他和他的朋友所知道的也不过是我“陷进了点儿麻烦”。于是我将这个“麻烦”也告诉了他——我，一个没有绿卡的黑户，在不知卖出去了多少把非法的改装枪支后，因为一次愚蠢的游行而被牵连，折在了一夜情之后，他送给我的金属钥匙扣上。  
在听到我逃命的理由是因为他的钥匙扣时，这个家伙居然笑了出来，这时我才想起我最开始来这里找他是为了报复他的钥匙扣给我带来的厄运，然而此刻我们却隔着餐桌坐着，他在笑我，而我居然也跟着笑了起来。难以置信。  
等我们都笑够了，我又重新看向了他。其实一直以来，不只是他对我有疑问，我对他也有疑问，比如说他为什么什么都不问就接纳了我？为什么在知道了我的身份之后也没有赶走我，或威胁我，甚至还继续允许我和他的女儿们相处？他难道不害怕吗？  
“为什么？”我问了出来。他喝了口杯子里的水，不解地看我。“为什么要接纳我？为什么要做……所有的这些？”  
他瘪了瘪嘴，像在给一个早就胸有成竹的答案遣词造句。  
“我喜欢第一个晚上时你的样子。“  
我呆住了，大脑迅速转去了亲密的画面，他显然也想到了，马上又补充了一句。“我是说你在酒吧里的样子，不是……在你家的样子——”我发誓我看到他脸红了。“——当然，在你家也很好，但——”  
“我喜欢你坐在那个沙发上的样子，”他慌不择言的模样跟平常的沉稳形成了很大的反差，让我忍不住笑了起来，“就好像在等着什么人，但你也不知道是谁。”  
那正是我当时在做的，我很高兴那个形象给他留下了一个好印象。我站起来走到他身边，脸上是我颇有魅力的笑容，我已经完全准备好要坐上他的大腿了，可他却抓住我的胳膊，制止了我的动作。他问我，“你不会再去做了吧？”  
我的第一反应是他在问我我不会再去酒吧等人了吧，但马上又意识到，他是在问我不会再去卖枪了吧。“不会”两个字几乎脱口而出，可我又突然想到他说他讨厌谎言，于是我噤了声，看向了他。他这副样子我只在他比赛前列队时，还有那天的车库里见过，面对这样的目光让我几乎无法说谎。  
我确实想过重操旧业，虽然利物浦的街头跟迈阿密一定不同，想做起老活计也会很难，但以我的经验在街头混到个养家糊口的职位应该也没有问题。当下我可以不用着急考虑这些，可我不可能在他这里一直待下去，我也不能一直被他的道德准则约束。我应该直接告诉他“不会”，等我离开了以后还不是想干什么就干什么？而且等我走时，我说不定还要拿走他床头上那尊精致的金狮头雕塑，作为他的倒霉钥匙扣害我沦落到今天的补偿。  
胳膊上的按压感让我反应过来我刚才一定是走神了，回过神来再次看向他，我发觉简单的“不会”我就是说不出口。我泄了气，垂着头讲出了我的担忧。“我会需要一份工作的。我不能像这样子一直待在你这儿。”  
他的蓝眼睛茫然了起来，有一会儿我简直怀疑他要反问我“为什么不能”了。我发誓如果他真的那么问了，我他妈一定会生气的。就算是我，也不希望一辈子像只白蚁一样藏在屋子里，寄人篱下坐吃山空的。还好最终他只是说，“你要是愿意的话，我可以介绍一份工作给你。”

他介绍给我的工作原来是在梅尔伍德的后厨帮工，按照他的说法，那工作不要求什么背景，还可以待在后厨里，不引人注意，而且我们每天还可以一起上下班。这听起来是个不错的主意，于是我也欣然接受了。  
厨房里的员工大部分是女性，而且大部分都上了年纪。在听说了我是Hendo的朋友后，她们都对我格外的关照。虽然我以前没有什么下厨的经验，但前一阵子跟面粉黄油打过交道后，我对厨房里的事务也感到亲切了不少。况且我也许确实在这方面有些天赋，没花几天就适应了这份工作。  
确实像Hendo说的，这份工作轻松简单，不费什么力气，而且还能见到各个有名的球员。在这点上，Hendo十分有专业素养，只要在基地里，他从不跟我有什么过多的交流。我大部分时间都待在后厨，本来也没什么机会见面，但凡见到了，他也只是会跟我打个招呼。一开始时我还不太适应，多了几次后我也能板着脸跟他招个手就走过去了。  
但这不影响我们在工作时间外的交往，我们还是像往常一样，他开着车和我一起上下班，有时也允许我来开。闲暇时间我们会出门逛街吃饭，如果孩子们在，就带着孩子们，只是一切都需要非常小心，避开镜头。我不喜欢他的房间，所以现在他几乎是搬进了客房里，可以说除了他要出门踢客场的时间，我们都或近或远的待在一起。这种亲密感虽然令人安心，但同时也让我像坐上了黏着细刺的毡垫一样有些焦虑。起初我没明白这焦虑来自哪里，但只需一次探访，就真相大白了。

那是一天晚上，我已经上了床，但Hendo还没有回家。他去了队友家聚会，显然这是他们球员之间联谊的方式，一个赛季里，他们会私下或者公开地聚上几次。那天的聚会是小范围的，据Hendo说，他们只有四五个人，不会玩到很晚。可等我听到吉普车的引擎声时，也已经比平日Hendo的睡觉时间过去了一个多小时了。  
这段时间里我已经知道了他不喝酒，所以他回来时不出所料是清醒的。对比起我每次聚会完的状态，他几乎可以换身衣服接着去上班了——如果他不是那么困的话。  
我侧躺在床上玩着手机，有一搭没一搭地陪他聊了几句聚会上的事情，我听见他淅淅索索换完了睡衣，接着灯就被关掉了。身后的床陷了下去，我也习以为常地关掉了手机屏，准备睡觉了。这时他从后面抱住了我，健壮的手臂箍在我的腰上，膝盖也贴合进了我腿弯的弧度里，我的后背严丝合缝地贴在了他胸前，我几乎能感受到从肩胛骨上传来的他的心跳的节奏。  
我已经习惯了比赛前几日“no sex”的规矩，他突然的亲密举动倒让我不知所措了。不过很快我便明白是我误会了，因为他停在了这个动作上，没有再动弹。他的呼吸打在我的耳后，让那里很快就潮湿一片了，还有牙膏的清新味道窜过我耳朵和下巴的连线，飘进我的鼻子里。我感觉得到他没有睡着，我也感觉得到他跟平时不太一样，但他却始终一言不发，只是在黑暗里抱着我，沉稳地呼吸着。  
我僵硬了一会儿，还是放松了自己的身体。我决定，如果他有话要对我说，那么他会说出来的。就在我差点要睡着的时候，他的声音终于在我耳边响了起来。  
“你能叫我‘baby’吗？”  
我那被从睡意中拉回来的头脑足足反应了五六秒才明白他说的是什么。“Baby”这个词从他的嘴里说出来带着点北方笨重的口音，听起来蠢透了。我动了动，把自己从他怀里扯出来了一些，背后立刻凉快了许多。  
“为什么？”叫他一声baby这个要求太简单了，哪值得他前面这一出戏。  
“只不过是……”哪怕隔着中间的一段距离，我也能感受到他的犹豫。“我去队友家，听到他老婆叫他baby。我觉得那……很好。”  
一种复杂的感情从我的脚底板冲上来席卷了我，那是愤怒夹杂了一些更深层次的东西，但在当时我只有时间表达出愤怒。我讨厌别人挑战我的男子气概——如果你想在街头混，那就是你永远都要保护好的东西。虽然我跟男人上床，但那不代表我就不那么男人了。我猛地坐了起来，在黑暗里瞪向了他，他明显也被我的动作吓了一跳，清醒了不少。  
“我允许你上我，不代表我就是你‘老婆’！”  
这下他也坐了起来，我只看得清他动作的轮廓，他看起来也生气了。  
“我不是这个意思！”  
我们在黑暗里互相瞪视了一会儿，虽然谁也看不清谁，但是谁也没有率先转开头去。就在这阵沉默里，我明白了我的焦虑是怎么产生的——发生的一切都太自然了，所以直到这一刻之前，我甚至没有思考过我们之间关系的变化。等到现在再去思考这个问题，感觉像是被打昏后塞进汽车里一起扔进了海里，醒来时一推门——我们的关系越来越像真正的恋爱了，而这一点让我害怕。我想我们两个都知道这是不可能的——为什么不可能呢？我也不知道。这个念头就好像一加一等于二一样，是自然而然的，太过自然，以至于我以前根本没有考虑过是为了什么。  
坐在黑暗里，我试着给出了几个原因。首先，我们两个的身份一点也不般配，我在公共场合都不敢大方露面，搞不好就要进号子，可他却是个有名的运动员，而且还在柜内；其次，我是要走的，虽然不知道什么时候，但我一定是要走的。一直留下来这个想法从来就没在我脑海里出现过，因为那太荒谬了不是吗？我怎么可能一直留下来？我凭什么一直留下来？就算我享受和他在一起，就算他不知道为了什么，竟然莫名其妙地也真的喜欢上了我，这样的感情对谁都有百害而无一利。  
Hendo刚刚说的话又响在了我脑海里，现在再听，那感觉更像是他在提供给我一个位置。慌张这时已经完全掩盖了愤怒，我赶紧把头低下去，躺回了床上。我背对着他，听到身后好一会儿没有什么动静，他还维持着半坐的姿势。  
“我只是觉得……”当他开口时，他的声音低低的，轻轻的，好像不在意我能不能听到一样。“有人在家里等着我的感觉很好。”  
我的喉头哽了一下，有什么东西噎得我说不出话来。我使劲咽了口唾沫才轻声回了他一句，“快点睡吧”。随后床咯吱了几下，身后的床垫又陷了下去，但我耳后的热气已经无迹可寻了。

我不知道该怎么应对这一新发现，更没有勇气跟Hendo探讨，他八成和我一样没有想好。感谢接下来两天忙碌的备战，我们没有机会在这个话题上多做什么文章。可两天后，Hendo就带着行李坐上了飞往西班牙的航班，连比赛带休养，他们要在西班牙呆快三天才能回来。他的豪宅一下子空了下来，显得竟然比我第一次来时在心里暗暗感慨的时候还要大。我还是得按时去上班，有些没跟队伍一起去西班牙的球员还需要恢复和训练，但空闲下来的时间多了很多，特别是回家后到入睡前的时光，竟然无聊地让我忍不住想念起了Hendo。他也是个颇为无聊的人，可有他陪在身边的时候却不知为何没那么无聊了。  
“我想念Hendo”这个想法变得越来越无法忽视，每次当我能察觉到时，我都会逼自己想想其他事，可没多久我就会发现自己又回到了这个想法上。这个想法折磨了我两天，终于在第三天时，我迎来了轮休。不用去上班时，我就有办法去找到转移我注意力的方法了，这个方法没什么创意，但却有用——去看一场酣畅淋漓性感火辣的脱衣舞表演。  
我第一次开Hendo的车出来时碰到了一家，这次我记得把车停到了正规的停车场里。昏暗的环境和炫目的光线令人怀念，震耳欲聋的音乐声出色地完成了任务，将我头脑中所有乱七八糟的琐碎念头都赶了出去。舞池里设立了好几个舞台，身材婀娜，外貌各异的漂亮女郎穿着性感暴露的内衣和着节奏感强烈的舞曲毫无顾忌地展示着自己——这正是我需要的……或许再加上点烈性酒精……或者再加上性。好在最后我都得到了。在喝得醉醺醺的情况下在小巷子里和人打炮不是个好主意，我知道，但我不认为对方在乎这些。我喝得太醉了，她跪了十分钟才让我立起来，但再说一次，我不认为她在乎。因为那有什么意义呢？这只是一场快速而卑鄙的性爱，甚至连感觉好不好都不重要，她在不在乎也不重要，我知不知道她是否在乎也不重要。  
等在车里坐定后，我才发现手机上有十几条未读消息和六通未接电话，全是来自Hendo的。接着我意识到，原来时间已经很晚了。Hendo的前几条消息在说飞机晚点了，后几条则统统是在问我去了哪里，有没有发生什么事。我点着了火准备回家，可又想起了Hendo是多么在意他的宝贝汽车，就这么醉醺醺地开车，恐怕对他的车和对我来说都不是个好主意。于是昏昏沉沉间，我趴在方向盘上睡了过去。  
等我再醒来时已经是凌晨两点了，我感觉清醒了很多，只是头还有些痛。半小时的车程后，我回到了Hendo的家。我很难描述车从街口开到门口那段路上我的心情，有种感觉在告诉我，我希望看到某栋别墅里亮起来的灯，另一种感觉在告诉我，我根本是做梦，Hendo明天还要训练，这个时间肯定已经睡了。  
屋子里没有亮灯。我之前还昏沉着的半个灵魂似乎也被失望的感情给摇得清醒了过来。  
这种感觉在我走到门口，听到了一些噪音后略微改变了些。又在我进门后，看到客厅电视屏幕发出的灯光时完全被欣喜取缔了。等我又走近了些，看到沙发上合衣靠在沙发背上睡着的Hendo后，它就变回了熟悉的焦虑。他的行李箱在沙发背后靠着，没有打开过，他的头发还因为发胶而保持着死板的形状，他的手里还握着手机——他一定是在等我。这一认识像一记棒球棍抡在了我身上，我感到头更疼了。

我没听到他的脚步声，所以他说话时吓了我一跳。  
“我不知道你还抽烟。”  
我猛地打了个颤，胳膊从阳台的护栏上跳了起来，差点让指缝里的烟头从二楼掉下去。他在通往阳台的门框上靠着，揉着一只眼睛，另一只眼睛看着我。  
“偶尔抽。”  
“你去哪里了？”  
我在脱衣舞俱乐部背后的巷子里操了一个女孩儿。  
“我今天休假，去郊区那边散了散心。”干！我恨自己这幅优柔寡断的样子。  
“好。我还以为……”  
他的话没有说完，我想他一定是以为我出了事情。担心室友被警察抓走？这实在不像是一个像他这样的球员该操心的问题。  
他伸长脖子在空气里抽了两下鼻子，宣布到：“酒。很多酒。”  
虽然是个陈述句，但我察觉到了他在要求一个解释。我没有心情解释任何事，所以我把手里燃了一大半的烟递了过去。  
“试试？”  
他的回答毫无悬念。  
烟快燃尽了，被我扔在脚下踩灭了。我走过去吻了他，在那一秒，我承认我他妈的确爱上了他。  
这一吻是短命的，我还没来得及闭上眼他就推开了我。  
“呣，这味道太恶心了。“他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔到，“睡觉前记得刷牙”。说完他就转身拖着步子走开了。  
我是有一点点失望，但我也得承认：那味道确实恶心，因为那是两种不该混在一起的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

那天早上不得不由我开车去上班，好让Hendo在副驾驶上多休息一会儿。但路上打的盹显然不够他恢复精力，所以等到他下车时还是一脸不快。他低迷的精神和被叫醒后的起床气混合起来，让他特别的难以沟通。等我停好了车时，他已经跨着大步不见人影了，而他的手包却还在车档旁的置物盒里放着。我进不了球员通道，只好拿着他的手包绕到了基地另一边的入口。  
虽然是员工，但我们是不允许进入球员更衣室的，所以我只能站在门外。Hendo早我几分钟就进门了，可不知为什么却不在更衣室，我只好站在门口等他。等待的过程有些尴尬，每有一个球员到达，都会拿站在门口的我开个玩笑。虽然Hendo和我平时在基地里没有什么私下的交流，但每天一起上下班很难不被其他队员注意到。见缝插针地开我们两个的玩笑已经成为了其他球员们私底下的乐趣之一了。对于这些无伤大雅的小玩笑，Hendo和我都没有真正在意过，时间久了你会发现，这群家伙什么玩笑都会开。  
然而经过了前一天晚上的事件后，“男朋友”这种字眼在我听来却格外的刺耳。我感觉自己像是个被扔到舞台中央的动物，周围坐满了人，都在看着我下一步要做出什么举动。在空调充足的房间，我竟然开始流汗了。就在我再也忍受不了这种煎熬，转身要走的时候，Hendo的声音响了起来。他的声音带来的安抚效果让我自己都感到吃惊，但当这种安心感像一波潮水一样冲刷了过去了之后，我才意识到他在说什么。  
“你在这儿干什么？”  
——问题不是他说了什么，而是他的语气。我一下子就感觉到他的语气里有什么不对，然后我注意到了他的神情。即便有休息不好的理由作为开脱，他依旧显得过于神经质了。他一只手将我拽离了门口的位置，我们向旁边走了几步，他的身体挡住了我视线和更衣室门口的连线，很难说那是不是故意的。  
我把手包交给了他，可他的神情依旧没有一点放松。我问他“发生什么事了？”，因为从他的样子来看，一定是发生了什么。他回答说没事，但他甚至都没有费神改变一下自己的表情。  
如果说上午发生的事情让我警醒了起来的话，那么下午的事情就更加奇怪了。  
利物浦一路披荆斩棘闯进了欧冠决赛，大战前夕媒体的关注度明显提高了不少。原则上俱乐部不允许记者守在基地周围拍照，但现在堵也堵不过来，索性就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。我被拍到过和Hendo一起坐车的照片，不过一来照片质量很差，二来，看起来没有人关心有个不认识的人和Hendo一起上下班，所以我后来也只是戴上了墨镜。但这是以前，现在在基地周围撞到抱着相机寻找拍摄缝隙的记者的几率越来越高，也渐渐地让我紧张了起来。  
我还没有跟Hendo谈过这件事，可他似乎已经有了答案。  
“你要不还是去坐后排吧”，那天下班时他这么建议到。平日里我会觉得这是个好主意，会因为我自己没有早点想到而咒骂自己两句，可Hendo的语气让我起疑。他从来就不擅长掩饰自己的真实情感，我能看出他心情不佳，他在隐藏着什么。我答应了他的提议，但随着行程的进行，我越来越觉得自己不是接受了一个建议才坐去后面，而是被扔在了后面。  
整个晚上，我们之间都弥漫着一种怪异的气氛。我能感觉到，我们间没有说出的这件事正处于我还不想开口问，他也不想主动讲的分界线上。虽然性还是美好和让人放松的，但我们两个都知道房间里有一头大象，没有人谈这件事。事实上，没人谈任何事，那天晚上在不寻常的沉默中度过了。

这个秘密揭露的比我想象中快了很多，第二天我刚刚关上操作间厚重的后门，一张还飘着油墨味的报纸就被举到了我的面前。我先认出来的是显眼的红底白字的“SUN”，哪怕像我这样轻度了解利物浦文化的人都知道在这里出现太阳报是决不被允许的。惊讶让我甚至忘记了看版面上的内容，直到报纸的拥有者——如同妈妈一样的老妇人厨师开始紧张地喃喃她是如何在曼市看到这份报纸，然后决定带过来给我看的。很明显，她觉得那是件天大的荒谬的事，然后我的大脑终于读懂了报纸上的信息——她是对的。  
版面上巨大的照片正是我坐在Hendo副驾上说笑的样子。我模糊地记得那时我们两个关于该听哪个广播台争论了起来，我们两个幼稚地在两个台中间交替着换来换去。接着我想出了个主意，把手盖在了按钮上，不让他操作，于是他就腾出一只手来捏住了我的脖子。我们当时只是在开玩笑，可这张照片显得我们两个异常亲密和暧昧。  
旁边的标题用加了黑边的红色和白色的文字写着“利物浦队长是Gay?”。内页里附了一篇详尽的文章列举了我们两个常去的餐厅，常去的咖啡厅，甚至还有一张偷拍来的和Elexa与Alba在游乐场的照片。又引用了所谓的“知情人”的话，称我们两个从年初就开始同居，形影不离。  
我的大脑开始缺氧，到后面时，我完全看不进去了。我的眼睛还停留在页面上，盯着一行行蚂蚁一样的字母，但却什么都看不懂了。  
我躲了两个月，而现在我的照片突然出现在了国家性的流行报纸上。还有Hendo——我这才反应过来，这就是他昨天表现奇怪的原因——因为这篇文章，他一定会陷进麻烦的。我的自由，他的名誉，全都受到了威胁。我简直不能相信他居然还想瞒着我，难道他觉得这只是他一个人的事吗？  
我已经完全准备好了下班后跟他好好谈谈这件事，可结果我却只接到了他的一通电话。他说他今天有事情要留下来，拜托了另一个同事送我回去。他听起来确实歉意满满，我也只好压下了满腔的疑问和气愤。  
那天他回来的比平时晚了很多，从他进门的一刻我就能看出来他心情不佳，不过心情不佳的不止他一个。我站起来叫了他的名字——我本来只是想叫一下他的名字，可我不小心加了太多态度进去。从他抬起头来看向我的样子，我就知道他知道我知道了。  
“我看见报纸了。”  
有几秒钟的时间在沉默中度过了，我感觉到有些东西像电波一样在我们之间传送过去了。“好的。”他最后说，之后便又闭上了嘴。他把钥匙扔在了进门时的鞋柜上，钥匙串落在柜子上的声音比平常重了一些。他朝我走过来，又从我身边走过，表现得像是一切正常，但他只是在装模作样罢了。  
“所以呢？”看到他不打算主动解释，我只能开口问了。  
“所以什么？”他从冰箱里拿出饮料来咕咚咕咚灌了几口，声音在安静的室内聒噪得令人厌恶。  
“你们的计划是什么？”  
他又喝了几口果汁，我有种感觉——他根本就不渴。  
“我跟教练和经纪人谈过了。我们不认为他们实际上掌握了很多。从现在看来，他们可能只有那几张我们的合照而已，也不清晰，怎么解释都可以。”这时他关上了冰箱门，走回了客厅，但在离我几米的地方就停了下来。“他们认为这可能是恶意炒作，跟决赛对手有关。我们会试着在事情发酵大前让它停下来，我们会尽量减小这个消息对决赛的影响。”  
我感觉到自己点了点头，接着张开了嘴，问出了我最关心的问题：“那我呢？”  
我不期望他能给我一个解决方法，他本来也不应该跟任何人提起我特殊的身份。我猜我只是想听到他说他想到了我，他关心我，然而他突然涨红的脸则给了我另一种答案。我的血液冲上了大脑，耳朵嗡嗡叫了起来。  
“你根本没考虑过我的事情。我他妈可能因为这个被逮到，但你根本不关心。”我感觉自己像个傻子，居然产生了他会关心我的幻想。  
“又不是我让你去做那些错事的。”他的眼神看向了地面，试图逃避我的视线，可说出来的却是不折不扣的混账话。  
“错事？”我重复了一遍，我非常生气，开始无法控制自己的音量了，“你他妈真是个圣人！”  
他重新抬起了头，音量也大了许多，“你知道这场决赛对我来说有多重要！这不是我一个人的事，我得考虑俱乐部，我得考虑我的队友们！我不能让这个操蛋的新闻影响了我们一年的努力！”  
新闻主播的声音这时窜进了我的耳朵里，本来电视的声音已被我屏蔽了出去，可Jordan Henderson的名字像一道闪电劈开我的大脑，将扯开的线路重新接在了一起，也将我之前想要反击的话都短路了出去。Hendo的脑袋和我一起转向了电视的方向。果然，新闻频道里播放的正是我们两个的事情，更糟糕的是，比起早上的报纸，电视上显然有更多的版面和时间来展示他们手里的素材。除了报纸上刊登的几张照片之外，还有我和Hendo在停车场牵手（我甚至不会叫那作牵手，在我的记忆里，我们只是短暂地握了一秒钟的手）的照片，我从Hendo的车上往外卸新买来的音响的照片，还有我在商场里抱着Alba等着带Elexa的Hendo从更衣室出来时的照片。许多我们本以为我们已经足够小心躲避了所有人的场合，其实也隐藏着不知哪里伸出来的摄像头。最糟的最糟是：我那张愚蠢的脸在Hendo家65寸的大屏幕上看的一清二楚。  
在没有别的更好的选择下，我转头看向了Hendo。而从Hendo的反应来看，我的眼神一定带着不少绝望。他把手插进裤兜，转身走向了后院。玻璃门被拉上时我才意识到他是在掏手机。他一定是非常生气，因为他的声音即使隔着一层玻璃也传了进来。  
我站在原地，脑袋乱成了一团粥，血液沿着血管从脚流到头上，很快我的脸，我的胳膊，我的身体，全都烧了起来。那是愤怒的火，但同时我的四肢像被塞进了棉花一样软绵无力，全身上下支撑我的好像只剩下靠在沙发椅背上的那一点了。  
关于我们的新闻已经过去了，可我的脑海中还播放着刚才屏幕上交替的照片，想着这些照片会如何出现在条子们的电脑屏幕上。  
我不能留在这里坐以待毙，我得走，我得逃！我的头脑里反复地出现着这个念头，但我的脚好像生了根一样。突然间，沙发靠背的海绵好像在吸附着我的手指，地毯的长毛好像藤蔓一样缠住了我淡绿色的拖鞋。  
月光从连接着后院的落地玻璃外照射进来，让我把门外的Hendo看得清清楚楚。他还在生气，质问着电话那头，问他们说过的能把事情压下来为什么没有办到。  
我得走，我要走。即使这件新闻还没有发酵起来，留在这里还是不再安全了。像我这样的人，对于危险会有种第六感。虽然现在我只能感受到紧张，但我能预见危险一定会来，也许就在拐角处。我得走，我要走。  
我把所有意志力都集中在逃脱沙发靠背和地毯对我的囚禁中时，玻璃门再次被拉开了，Hendo握着手机走了回来。他的步伐将他和我之间的距离越缩越小，直到他站在了我的旁边。而这该死的沙发靠背和地毯真的很擅长囚禁一个人。我被迫留下来听Hendo要说些什么。他有些累的样子，用没抓着手机的那只手攥住了我的手腕，他的手烫得像刚出锅的炸鱼薯条。  
“明天起你暂时不要去上班了。”  
“好的。”我随口回答了他，我的心思还集中在怎么离开这里上。  
“别走。”  
我僵在了原地——这王八蛋简直能读心。我转过头面对着他，等着我的大脑和心脏制造出一个尖酸而不留情面的反击，但它却迟迟没有出现。我应对过危险，应对过尴尬，威胁，恐惧，谄媚，诱惑，撕破脸皮的穷凶极恶，一厢情愿的爱情，我的大脑和我的心从来都是一致的。可在那一刻，他们有了不同意见。  
该死的沙发靠背和地毯选择了在这个时候释放了我，我的手脚自由了，可却留在了原地。  
“你知道你在请求什么吗？”我问他，尽量让自己的声音听起来残忍和严肃。他没有再说话，把嘴唇抿在了一起，眼珠颤动着，手上的力气却没有小。我发誓我在Elexa的脸上见过这个表情，就在我们不同意给她买一个跟她之前的毛绒公仔相似的玩具的时候，她当时站在展览柜前的表情就是这样。  
心和脑的比赛你来我往，好像没有终点一样。越思考这个问题，在迷宫里就越走越深。我不能再看向他了，只好挫败地把头扭回来。我用自由的那只手捶打了一下沙发，真皮的沙发表面发出一声闷响，将我想要发泄出去的烦恼又反弹了回来。“上帝啊……”我听见自己低声祈祷到。

现在的人也许把上帝太不当回事了，发生什么都会叫起他的名字来，人们做爱，杀人，抢银行时都要把他挂在嘴上。也许他厌烦了，所以就一概地不听了。我不是个很虔诚的人，并且我认为大部分人都不是很虔诚的人，他们只在绝望的时候虔诚。可能我还不够绝望，所以我的祈祷没有得到响应。  
整整一天，我在Hendo的家里进进出出，找事情占据自己的注意力。同时在我心里的一小块地方有着些期望，希望能出现什么神秘的指引，替我找到一个解决问题的方法。但一直到太阳下山，血一样的云烧在远方成片连起来的草地上时，我还是无法做出决定来。  
虽然没有等到解决问题的方法，但是我等到了另一样东西。就在我看向窗外的时候，路尽头一辆深咖色的SUV朝着这边行驶了过来。当我看到那辆车的时候我就意识到我认识它，可它主人的名字就挂在我舌尖，却吐不出来。那辆车在门口减慢了速度，车的主人没有下车，他的手从窗口伸出来，门口的密码锁“嘀”了一下就温顺地打开了。我想起了，他，应该说是她是Elexa和Alba的生母，Hendo的前妻，Rebecca。  
她通常只有在接Elexa和Alba时才会出现，可今天并不是探望日，她为什么要来这里？我疑惑着看着她把车停在了前院的路边，随后才意识到我该下楼去给她开门。可等我下到一楼时，她已经开门进来了。  
她还有这里的钥匙，这让我有些惊讶，但转念一想，为了让她来接孩子方便，有钥匙也不是什么值得多心的事。  
显然，我并不是唯一一个感到惊讶的人。当她关好门转过来时，也被我的存在吓了一跳。慌张中她向我道歉到：“对不起，他们没告诉我你还在这里。”  
“还在”，我的大脑回味了一下这两个字，但决定询问她另一件事：“‘他们’？”  
“哦，”Rebecca从刚才的惊吓中缓过来后，开始动手将衣服和包挂在架子上，并利索地拉开了鞋柜，取出了一双挤在角落的红色拖鞋。她的动作中带着优雅的熟练，让我不禁在衣服下打了个颤。“就是Duncan——Jord的经纪人。他们告诉我让我在家里等他们，他们一会儿就回来了。”  
她边说边向厨房走着，紧身裙包裹下的身体性感健康。她很漂亮，典型的深发女孩，小麦色的肌肤让她在夕阳的映照下更像是在发光一样。我第一次好奇Hendo为什么和她离婚。她在厨房里移动得不假思索，有目的地抽出各个抽屉，或是打开壁橱的柜门，像在寻找着什么。  
“他现在把茶放在哪里？”  
过了一会儿才意识到她是在问我，我向前跨了几步，在脑中搜索着Hendo泡茶的画面，可记忆里我们两个总是在喝咖啡。“呃，我不知道。但我可以指给你咖啡在哪里。”我的脚步已经走向放咖啡的柜台了，她的声音却打断了我。  
“抱歉，亲爱的，我不喝咖啡了。“  
“好吧，”我停在了路中间，感到自己极其不被需要，所以我识趣地找了个借口上楼去了。出于某些我不想开口解释的理由，我走过了客房的门口，去了Hendo的房间。  
我没有在那里等太久，Hendo和他的经纪人就回来了。等我下到楼下的时候，客厅里的气氛显得有些沉闷，严肃的空气盘旋在桌子边。虽然Hendo和Rebecca显然很高兴与对方相处，时不时在看向对方时交换一个嘴角的小小笑容。我则决定在会议结束后问一问Hendo，他们当时到底为什么离的婚。  
Duncan——这是我第一次见到他真人——穿着西装衬衫，袖子挽到了手肘处，他的头发有些稀少了，所以我怀疑他的实际年龄要比我猜测的小一些。他与我打了招呼就让我坐在桌子旁空下来的座位上。在我的对面，Hendo，Rebecca和Duncan三个人刚好围着桌子的一角，如同一个训练有素的审讯小组一样。他们之间有种无言的共识，让我感到自己被屏蔽在了这个小组的外面。  
开场并没有花太久时间，一句废话也没有，不管是Duncan还是Rebecca都没有对我的身份表现出一点惊讶或是审视。就像Duncan说的，他来这里是为了“解决问题”的。而他所提议的解决方法，我很快听明白了，是想要炒作Hendo和Rebecca复合的新闻。  
我说不出我对这个主意有什么想法。在Rebecca毫不费劲地在厨房里走来走去，就好像她从来没有离开过时，我确实是在妒忌，但听到这个主意时我却很平静，也许是因为我自己也觉得这是该做的事。所以并不是这个主意本身的问题，而是他们三个之间流动着的无需开口的语言让我如坐针毡。而我的不适可能表现得太明显了，Duncan安慰了我，说他们对我没什么意见，他甚至还说他不反对Hendo向公众出柜，只是这件事需要从长计议，决不能发生在Hendo职业生涯最重要的比赛前夕。他说这段话时，我没有漏掉Hendo在椅子上不安地扭动的动作。  
他们已经有了一个计划，所以会议并没有持续太久。当Duncan和Rebecca离开时，Hendo去门口送了他们。跟着Hendo一起感觉太怪了，所以我只是站在门廊上看着。Duncan的车很快从门口的小路上转弯疾驰走了，仿佛他在这个时间点还要赶着去干什么事情。Rebecca的车则悠闲了许多，她在上车前与Hendo贴面道别，Hendo吻了她的面颊，看着她坐进车里，又踩着步子跟在她的车窗外一直走到了门口，目送着她的车离开。我能看到他笑得很温暖，而那让我的身体产生了真实的刺痛感。  
我在门廊上看着他关上栅栏门，转身走回来。他的双手一半插在牛仔裤的兜里，上身穿着一件米白色的长袖，松软的料子在他的身体上搭出了温柔的弧度，让他壮实的肌肉也失去了棱角。他看起来很放松，比我记忆里任何时候都要放松。那是第一次我直面那种恐惧——那种害怕失去一个人的恐惧。  
我抓住了他衣服松软的一角，将他拉进了一个吻里。那个吻甜美而温柔，但在我意识的角落里，我感到一种错位感，因为在我的预想里，这个吻不应该是甜美而温柔的。我们分开时，他在轻抚我的脸。他的动作带着些安抚的意味，让我平静了一些。接着他说：“我想这个礼拜我们还是分开睡吧。”然后他又补充了一句：“为了准备比赛”。  
我点了点头。看着他进门的身影，我想起来我忘记了问他，他们是为什么离的婚。


	6. Chapter 6

他们动作很快，只过了一天，我关注的几个利物浦相关的账号铺天盖地地张贴起了关于Hendo和Rebecca的合照，对我来说几乎是无可回避。  
Hendo穿着细心搭配的衣服，和旁边的Rebecca刚好有着柔和不带侵略性的合拍感。他们并肩走在一起，互相说笑着，笑得十分灿烂。他们去了热闹的购物商城，Hendo绅士地为Rebecca开门，为她提着购物袋。他们去了利物浦的电影院，在走下台阶时还在表情生动地讨论着刚刚看过的浪漫爱情片。他们去了利物浦的码头，Hendo戴着一顶鸭舌帽和墨镜，与Rebecca一起，走在络绎不绝的游览人群中。  
看着这些照片让我的嗓子眼像堵上了一块石头，像是有人要把我的心从胸口揪出来。这种痛感让我终于意识到，这不再是一个选择了，因为我已经没有第二条路了。这“爱”像脱轨的列车，已经完全失去了控制。与此同时，Hendo与Rebecca的笑脸也在困扰着我。虽然这话听起来不太可信，但是那确实是我第一次明白和Hendo在一起所代表的意义。Rebecca有我没有的东西，不是胸部，不是阴道，不是子宫，而是一种权利，而是她可以和Hendo并肩走在一起，走在阳光下。  
我在浴室里埋伏了那天下班回家的Hendo，他的外套挂在了门口的挂钩上，但他的身上还有留着Rebecca那股淡淡的香水味，差点让我头晕。我像询问日常一样问了问他的一天过得怎样，他看起来很累，眼睛下出现了肉眼可见的黑眼圈，但他还是说他还不错。连续两天，他都只参加了半天的训练，另外的时间则都扑在了公关的事情上。  
这次我足够冷静，将他为什么和Rebecca离婚的问题抛了出去，像渔夫抛出一个鱼钩。Hendo电动剃须刀的声音在浴室里响着，让我只能靠想象，想着他在跟着剃须刀的嗡嗡声一边在嗓子里低着声“嗯”着，一边思考。接着他暂停下了剃须刀，看着我回答到：“她说我的生活里只有足球，所以她觉得自己被忽略了。”他的答案让我有些惊讶，在不知不觉中，我的大脑已经认定了他是因为性向问题才离婚的。他的胡须修了一半，在镜子旁的柔和灯光下，他看起来正处在男人和男孩的边界，一部分的他成熟了，另一部分却还没有长大。  
“……她有一天在酒吧认识了一个音乐教师什么的……”Hendo耸了耸肩膀，暗示了接下来发生的不可避免的事情，但他并没有停止说话。“我觉得她说的有道理，我也答应了要改变，但我想我做的对她来说还是不够。”  
我不知道该说些什么，只是站在原地，尽力将他说的话装进大脑里，像一遍遍把已经轧成碎末的草重新塞进草料机。剃须刀的声音重新响了起来，没几秒又停住了，Hendo再次转了过来，补上了他刚刚突然想到的内容。“我现在不怪她了，那时候也原谅了她……你知道，我们可以说是一起长大的……”  
但我不知道，不仅不知道这件事，我对他的其他也了解不多。在我的预想里，这件事本该是简单的，本该是暂时的，本该只是一个交易——我们做爱，换来我的暂住，仅此而已。可到了今天，我开始渴望想要知道他的童年，他和Rebecca的故事，他们是怎么相识的，他在学校时成绩如何，他有过几个女朋友，有没有过男朋友，他父母退休了吗，他喜欢狗吗……他身上还有如此多的东西等待着我去了解，可我能做的却只有躺在那张空荡荡的床上，被他和Rebecca亲密的合照刷屏。  
干！我感觉糟透了，我感觉十分窝囊。那种被摘出来，被孤立的感觉，从那天开完会后就一直盘绕在我的心里，时不时在我最烦躁的时候出来添油加醋，在我耳边喋喋不休，说着“你不属于这儿，他们不相信你”，或是“你再这样下去得把自己搭上”。  
我知道一个对付这些噪音的方法，而我的头脑则会忍不住地飘向它。这个方法现在就在不远处的主卧里睡着，只要我能拿出勇气，不要面子地摸过去，我的问题八成就能解决。如果他不愿意和我做爱，那他可以摸我，或只是抱着我，那一切都会比现在好。  
这个主意有多吸引我，就有多令我震惊。我从不记得我对任何人产生过这样的感情，即使只是他在场这样简单的存在，都能成为我的船锚。我意识到，“爱”这玩意儿已经把我变成了一个可悲的家伙。  
他也有这种感觉吗？这个问题突然蹦了出来，盖过了其他的噪音。他真的像我自己让自己相信的那样喜欢着我吗？或是这里面有太多的慌张下的一厢情愿？他为什么要心事重重地要求我叫他“baby”，为什么不想让我走？这些问题让我慌乱了起来，我的船已经划离岸边太久太远了，没有办法平安无忧地返回岸上了。

复合的新闻起到了作用，突然间，所有人都在讨论他们两个看起来很配，在一起很开心，他们早就知道了之前的谣言是多么多么不可信云云。更多的照片被发了出来，这次是跟孩子们在一起的。Hendo右手抱着Alba，左手牵着Elexa，而Elexa另一只手则牵着Rebecca，像是什么圣经里才有的圣洁仪仗。他们在沙滩上，踢着沙滩足球。他们很快乐，照片的效果也很可爱。  
接下来是他们在停车场里的照片，Hendo在把孩子们安置在车后座上前，挨个亲吻她们的额头，接着，是Hendo和Rebecca在前排接吻的照片。  
他们接吻的剪影并非无法忍受，既然这照片是在停车场里拍的，还能有如此好的角度，那我几乎可以肯定这是个精心的摆拍。不，让我无法忍受的依然是这样一个事实：我和他带着孩子们去过商场，我在停车场里碰过一次他的手，飓风因此袭击了我们。可Rebecca可以和他一起做这些可爱温暖的事，迎接他们的却只有笑脸。  
而且，发生这一切时，在公众的眼里，我还只是一个普通人。我不敢想象当他们知道了我的背景时，这种批评和打击会上升到哪样的程度？Hendo能否承受的住那样的打击？  
就像我意识到我想要更了解他，我同样意识到了我也想要从他那里得到更多。不只是偶尔的甜蜜性爱，不只是每天的上下班行程，不只是停车场里随意的牵手，不只是看着我和Elexa与Alba玩耍时的笑容，我想要更多，更多。可他也像这样子，想要从我这里得到更多吗？——这个问题又一次跳了出来，有一秒让我全身的血液都忘记了流动。  
我连车开进来的声音都没听到，直到关门的声音响起时，我才从思绪里被拽了出来。Hendo回家了，他正在门口背对着我脱外套。过去的几天，他穿衣服都比平时讲究了很多，今天的是一件裁剪高级的夹克。  
“今天又去拍摄了吗？”  
“对。我们去了动物园，很有意思。”  
我能听到他的微笑，那笑意在我听来却十分刺耳。一股酸味从我胃里涌上来，让我措手不及。我知道他们炒作的计划，可在那一刻，一种不知来自何处的疯狂的嫉妒像突然冲破堤坝的洪水一样，烧过我的胃，冲上了我的头脑。“你们俩看起来真般配，天生一对。”我听见自己的声音把之前看到的一条新闻下的评论复述了出来，那条评论一直在我的脑海里无法抹去。  
Hendo换好了鞋，朝我走了过来，他脸上的笑已经不见了，一定是听出了我语气里的揶揄。“别这样，Adz。”他说那话的样子，就像是他早预料到了这一幕，就像他早在脑海里预演过了我将会不可理喻的样子，虽然我还没说什么，他却已经厌烦了。  
“别哪样？”我的身体好像成了一具空壳，我能听见自己的声音在身体里回荡。  
我以为他是朝我走来的，可他只是停在了沙发旁的充电器边，给手机充上了电。他还在摇头，没有什么表情，“你知道我们这都是为了新闻炒作，开会的时候你也在。”  
“我知道。”看着他低头划着手机屏幕，故意躲着我眼神的样子，我不知该说些什么了。他不想跟我谈这个，可我也没法再忍受下去了，我不得不开始怀疑我究竟是为了什么留下的。“你要带Rebecca去决赛吗？”我问他。他稍稍犹豫了一下点了点头，“当然。”“作为？”在回答这个问题时，他不安地换了一个站姿，把手机屏幕关掉，放在了旁边的小茶几上。“女朋友。”  
这个答案没有让我惊讶或不安。我有大把的时间，在他不在家，或忙于训练，或忙于公关时在大的吓人的房产上思考各种问题。我也知道他八成会回答什么，但我还有一个问题，一个更重要的问题——准确地说，是一个要求——要提出来。当时我因为他的请求而留下来，这个决定没少让我在一个人躺在硕大的房子里思前想后时感到后悔。我以前是个商人，我本不该做没把握的事，或是不值得的事。可人一旦陷入爱情，蠢事就会发生。现在，我愿意继续做这件蠢事，可我也想知道继续下去有没有意义。  
“我也想去。决赛。”  
“你……”他显然紧张了起来，朝前踱了几步，把整个下身藏在了沙发背后。“你难道有追我们比赛的吗？”  
这是非常拙劣的转移话题的举动，我没给他喘息的机会，立刻点了点头，他又无话可说了。他紧皱着眉头看了我一会儿，我没有闪躲地直直与他对视着，最终他眼睛里的疑惑和难堪变成了抱歉。“这不是个好主意……他们不会喜欢的。”  
就好像我脑中管理情绪的守卫突然擅离职守，那些我本以为被我以理智化解了的想法又重新出现在了我脑海中，组成了一把把尖刀，带着觅血的冲动不经阻拦便冲了出去。当时发生的事只有在现在回想起来才显得清晰，而对于当时的我却似乎是混沌一片的。我有种奇怪的灵肉分离感，如同我的灵魂被缚住了手脚，只能远远地站着角落里，听着那些从“我”的嘴里说出来的尖酸刻薄的话，但却无法插手。  
“当然了。你怎么会带一个帮厨的去呢？”  
“你知道我不是那个意思。”  
“说真的，干嘛不假戏真做？能和Rebecca复合该多好？你不用再操心性向被曝光的事，而且我很确定她不会在意多一个‘baby’。”  
“……我们现在只是朋友了。我们一起长大的，她对我来说像家人一样。我们之间已经不是那样了。”  
我注意到了他言谈间的吞吐，这一观察结果对我的影响比我想象中还要大。“哦，是吗？如果是这样的话，那你现在的炒作不是也在骗人吗？我记得你不是说你讨厌谎言吗？这世界是个烂地方，你凭什么以为你就道德高尚，比其他人强了？”  
他的脸色变得非常难看，甚至比在车库那天还要难看。他眉头紧皱着，两颊绷得像雕塑一般，嘴唇抿成了一条又细又直的线。我以为他的样子能让我得到一些报复的快感，但我却还是感到心痛。我能感觉到该死的自尊从我皮肤的每个毛孔渗出来，给我全身涂上了一层坚不可摧的涂料。在与他争吵的当时，我就是无法让自己承认我爱他，并且我*渴望*他也能爱我。我的每一个脑细胞都在抗争着不让他知道我对他的爱使我成为了怎样一个胆小，多疑，卑微的人。  
“你为什么要这么干？”他重新开了口，肩膀还是僵得像一块墓碑。“你想从我这儿得到什么？”  
这问题让我愣住了一下，因为这也正是我想要问他的问题之一。  
“为什么你要做出一副因为我和Rebecca的事情而吃醋的样子？你又没有真的想要和我在一起。”  
他目光炯炯地盯着我，不愿意落下我面部任何一个细节——我猜他大概是不想错过我无助崩溃的瞬间，但我不会让那发生，即使我的灵魂在被锁住的角落里大叫着反驳。  
“我吃醋？你他妈的说什么呢？我只是想快点从这档子炒作里退出来罢了。你有大房子，你有名人朋友，你有你的律师和经纪人帮你搞定所有事，但我得为我自己负责任。你踢不了球还有你的钱，你的豪车。但我要是进了监狱，我的生活就完了。你知道监狱是什么样的吗？*先生*？”  
“我不知道，我为什么要知道？你成了现在的样子又不怪我，不是我逼你去卖他妈的枪的。”  
“你当然不用知道，你那宝贵的手，应该说脚，除了一颗蠢球以外，什么也不用碰。但是对有些人来说，生活是痛苦的！不是只有当一个光鲜亮丽的踢球的和当一个衣食无忧的闲人两种选择的！”  
“你以为只有你一个人是痛苦的吗？你知道我要带着脚后跟上的痛踢球和训练吗？你知道这么厚的鞋钉划破你的身体是什么感觉吗？你知道被别人说你不够好，做不到你最渴望要做的事是什么感受吗？”  
“操他妈的足球，那就是你唯一在乎的东西了！Rebecca说对了，你根本就没变。”  
“是吗？别演的好像你就在乎的比我多一样。你还在这里不过是因为你无处可去罢了。”  
我可以接着反驳，但我感到自己已经无话可说，我不想再继续下去了，我不想跟他同处一室，我唯一想做的就是离开。于是我站起来冲到了门口，当我走下楼梯时，他的声音从后面传来，问我要去哪里，我没有回答。  
我不知道自己该去哪里，世界突然变得无比的大，就像我刚刚失去父亲的时候一样大。尽管我明白我不能在身上什么都没有的情况下就这么离开，但我的脚还是带着我来到了社区的大门口。门口有一扇大门，平时有专人看管，防止一些无聊媒体的窥探。媒体。我在心里狠狠地将这两个字咀嚼了一番，要是没有他们掺和进来，一切也不会这么快跌落谷底。  
我与媒体的对峙在我踏出那扇门后不久就从心理上的升级到了肢体上的。我没想到有记者会在门外不远处蹲守，当他们看到我时，就像鬣狗闻到了腐肉一样窜了上来。我还没来得及做出反应，长长短短的摄像机，录音笔，手机就已经递到了我的面前，随之而来的还有无数的问题，像战场上的空投炸弹一样轰炸着我的大脑。我刚刚平静了一些的心情又烦躁了起来。  
“你是不是真的在和Jordan同居？”“你们在一起多久了？”“你对Jordan和前妻复合的新闻怎么看？”“你们什么时候认识的？”……  
在他们的包围下前行比推着一叶小舟逆流向前还要艰难，我感觉自己像是一个处在行刑场里的犯人，被各种武器瞄准着。有人的手机在碰撞中扇上了我的脸，清脆的声音成了点燃我的导火索。  
我能感觉到怒气从我脸上那一点热辣开始蔓延，一直烧透了我的全身。我抢过我脸旁的那部手机，狠狠砸在了地上。那玩意儿可能价值几百磅，但摔在地上时犹如玩具一样脆弱。我身边的包围圈散开了一些，但拍照的声音却变得更大了。手机屏幕撞在地上四散开来的样子撕破了我胸口膨胀着的气球，我冲出去抓住了另一个离我较近的东西扔在了地上，等它分崩离析后才认出那是个录音笔。有人从后面扑了上来，一片混乱里，我只能勉强抓住他勒在我脖子上的胳膊，借着冲劲将他摔在地上，自己也跟着倒了下去。我们落在了路边的草坪上，青草的味道一下冲进了我的鼻子里，微弱的气息勾起了我脑中同样微弱，但却难以消散的一个念头：他踢球摔倒时，闻到的是不是也是这个味道？  
我还没来得及好好揍对方几拳，其他人就围了上来。不知有几双手拽着我，想要把我和我身上的人拉开，但那家伙像个手上有吸盘的章鱼，死死地拉着我的胳膊不肯放开，于是我也牢牢地抓着他的领子，我们两个较起了劲来。周围的人将我的脑袋四周围得十分严实，在密不透风的昏暗里我连对方的脸都看不清楚。在这过程中还有人踹了我几脚，我不确定那是他们误伤，还是故意的。  
我想要换个姿势，把这王八蛋压到下面，可四周撕扯的力气让我难以动作。正当我把力气都集中在肩膀上，试图翻身的时候，我头顶混沌的世界裂开了一条缝，明亮的光像装满了豆子的袋子被不小心撕开一样地洒了进来。又有一个人从那明亮的光里升了出来，他的力气特别大，周围的人都跟木偶一样被他扯着甩了出去，我身上的人也被轻易拎开了。他的两只手像钳子一样将我抓了起来，离开了逆光的环境，我才看清来的人是Hendo。  
快门的声音又开始此起彼伏地响了起来，但Hendo没有理会任何一个记者。他的手像是焊在了我的胳膊上的铁块一样，拉着我从包围圈里冲了出去。社区的大门刚一关上，他的手就离开了。他背对着我，跨着大步朝里走，我没有更好的选项了，只好也迈起步子跟了上去，我们的背后还有不绝于耳的快门声在咔嚓咔嚓的响着。  
从他的背影我就能看出来他还在生气，应该说，比之前更生气了。果然，他刚把我让进门里，质问的声音就响了起来，他的语气带着前所未有的严厉。  
“你干嘛要那么干？你为什么要打记者？你还嫌我们麻烦不够多吗？”  
看着他愤怒的脸，我却很平静。我的怒气奇迹般的消失了。有时候我会疑惑，为什么人们在平常的生活里总是不能吐露真实的情感，非要积累到爆发时，在争吵中才肯说出实话。但不管是以哪种方式，我很高兴我们能有这次谈话。我花了一些时间明白了我的嫉妒是从何而来——那是由我合成并出产的，起源于一种不被爱的敏感和恐惧，而嫉妒的对象不是Rebecca，而是足球。足球一直就是Hendo生活的中心，就像Rebecca用了自己几年青春所印证的那样，他爱足球，但却不懂得怎么爱人。如果要让他像以前一样地拥有足球，那么跟Rebecca或别的他可以用余下感情施舍的女性在一起无疑是更好的选择。那么我又有什么理由留下来呢？  
“对不起，”我说。我不是为了打记者的事情道歉，也不是为了某件特定的事情道歉，只是觉得应该向他道个歉，为已经发生的事和即将要发生的事。  
“我得联系Duncan，”他掏出手机准备转身去打电话，但我拉住了他。在他愤怒混合了疑惑的眼神下，我终于鼓起勇气开了口：“感谢你这段时间收留我住在这里，还有其他的所有帮助。我知道这对你来说一定也不容易，收留我，一个逃犯。我真的很感谢。”他的眼神开始变得柔和，胳膊上的肌肉在我的手掌心下也渐渐放松了下来。与他相反，即使已经下定了决心，我依然觉得胸口发紧，乃至每吐一个字都要花费上很大的力气。“你是我认识的最好的人之一。”  
“但我该走了，”我说。他看起来有些惊讶，但不论是惊讶还是挽留，都比上次在客厅里时淡了。毫无疑问，他也想过这些问题，他知道什么选择对他最好。  
我放开了抓着他的手，但这次换他抓住了我的手腕。他的表情带着难以掩盖的同情和愧疚，让我反感，又无法拒绝。“先给你的脸和脖子上点药吧。”  
我们安静地坐在沙发上，我很平静，倒是他扁起的嘴角和紧张的小动作显得不太自然。他没有注意看我，而是把注意力全放在了我脸上和脖子上的擦伤与瘀伤上。他和我之间只有通过棉签的延伸相接触着，我觉得他是想用这种回避向我表达什么，而我也接收到了。  
他动作小心缓慢地给我的伤口消好了毒，又仔细地再来回检查了一遍，才把棉签收拾好扔进了垃圾桶。接着他又转回来看向我，声音干涩地向我报告：“我现在必须得给Duncan打个电话了。”我点了点头，待他掏出手机走向后院时，我也朝二楼我的房间走了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

我开始着手收拾自己的东西，但我的东西比我印象中增加了不少，我怀疑是否是心理作用在捣鬼。我想起来我上一次整理东西时还是在一个多月前，那时我带着愤怒将自己的东西全都打包了起来，准备撤离这里。这次的我百分之百不再愤怒了，也不想将这次离开当做是撤离。撤离意味着这个地方对你来说只是个临时堡垒，你能心无挂碍地拍屁股走人。但这绝非我对这个家的想法。  
在收拾行李的过程中，我发现行李增多是一件事实，不是想象。就这短短几个月时间，我在不知不觉中添置进了许多玩意儿。如果要把我的东西都归拢进来时的旅行箱里，那我势必要舍弃掉一些东西。这对我来说不是件容易事，所以收拾行李的过程进行得有些慢。  
就在我权衡后把买来的一件风衣叠放进行李箱里时，Hendo在我身后敲了敲门，他提出要给我帮忙，但我清楚地知道他在想些什么。  
我们用了快一个小时的时间收拾好了行李，等到所有被我挑中的东西都进入了行李箱后，房间里还七零八落地散落着很多零碎的物件，看起来不像是住户离开后的空空荡荡，而像是它的主人在一片慌张急促中被带走了。一想到将来会有其他人住进来，重新填补上这里的空缺，我感到有些失落和不甘，但我很快整理好了心情。我猜事情发展到这个地步，是有些不可避免在里面的。  
自从帮我把行李箱合上后，Hendo就表现得紧张和害羞，我第一次见他时他也没有这个样子。我帮他省去了抢找话题留在我房间的麻烦，主动吻上了他。如果这是我与他的最后一晚，没有理由不让它过得值得一些，不是吗？  
这次的性事是缓慢和甜美的，他总是抓住每一个机会试着吻我身上任何地方，同时他也比平时持久，我觉得他是故意忍住高潮的诱惑，以期这一夜得以延长。我们都没什么话，当所有都结束了时，他掰过我的脸，用力地吻我，但我们都知道这并不会对目前的状况造成任何变化。  
当我第二天醒来时，Hendo让我惊讶地不在我的身边。我起身后洗漱完就拉着行李箱下了楼，在那里，我才看到原来Hendo也并非一个人，Duncan也在。Hendo身上还穿着昨天来我房间时穿的睡衣，我猜他也是被早上突然的访客叫醒的。我能听见他们在谈的事情跟我前一天打记者的事情有关，显然这件事让Hendo的性向事件重新发酵了起来，一夜之间这件事就铺满了各大新闻的体育版面，而Duncan对此非常不满。  
注意到我的出现和我的装扮，他们停下了忧心忡忡的交谈声，转而看向了我。Duncan很快就提出要一个人去外面呆会儿，客厅里只剩下了我和Hendo。但在我们两个都还没有鼓起勇气第一个开口前，门铃声先响了起来。去应门的人是Hendo，他在视讯门铃前仅停留了一秒便慌张地快步走了回来，从他的神色我便有了不祥的预感。果然，他从我手里抢走了旅行箱的拉杆。“是警察！”，他说。  
我僵住了，在那一刻我真想让时间倒流到前一天晚上。如果我不是那么心软，为了最后的温存而耽搁了时间，如果昨天晚上就离开的话就不会像现在这样坐以待毙了。  
Hendo一只手拉着旅行箱的拉杆，另一只手拽着我的手腕，可我却迈不开步子。“要去哪儿？”我在大脑一片混沌中问他。  
“藏起来！”Hendo说。  
“不，”我感到自己摇了摇头。我知道我没地方可以去了，况且也许一部分的我早就知道这一天会来到，并且一直等着这一天。所以真到了这一刻，一种认命的消极让我四肢失去了力量。  
门铃又响了几声，这次更加紧迫了，我害怕他们会强行闯进来。门铃的声音让Duncan也从后院跑了回来，他对于发生的事情还显得不明所以，不停地问着发生了什么，为什么门口会有警察。但是我和Hendo都没有精力搭理他。  
Hendo没有再拽我了，但他也没有放开我的手腕，相反，他加大了手上的力量。疼痛到达了我的大脑，但是我的大脑虽然认知了这种疼痛，却没有给出回应。我只知道Hendo在看着我，我在看着他，我们狠狠地盯着对方，世界像进入了慢动作。  
“去开门。”，我说。Hendo没有动，背景里的Duncan此时也不再提问了，只是紧张地看着我们两个。  
“去开门。”，我又说了一遍。突然我想到一件有趣的事情：其实他才应该是那个劝我为自己的行为负责的人，而我才应该是那个面对追捕跳脚慌张的人。  
Hendo的眼神软了下来，他放开了我的手，转而走向了门口。  
Duncan挪过来低声问我：“你干了什么？”，他显然是害怕我做的事情会牵扯到Hendo——虽然感到抱歉，但到这个份上，Hendo一定会被牵扯到，只是程度深浅的问题罢了。  
抓捕的过程比我预想得平静了许多，只来了两辆警车，进屋来的只有四名警察，他们穿的只是平常的制服，并非什么特警，也没有破门而入，拔枪对着我。他们只是向我宣读了逮捕我的原因，接着就掏出了手铐。这平淡的过程竟让我稍有些失望，在我心深处，作为一个犯罪分子的自我认知让我还是想要一个华丽的退场。但我猜生活就是这样，不管是球员还是罪犯，能真正成为顶尖的都是少数，而当你是大多数时，是无名氏时，就连退出都是没有力量的，你被从某人的生活中拉出去，倏得就不见了，他们的生活随着时间也会一切照常。  
我戴着手铐站着，一个警察在我旁边看管，他的一只手抓着我的手肘，让那里很快就因为出汗而黏黏的。另外的几位警察则在房间里收拾翻找，还有一个警察留在客厅里给Hendo和Duncan做笔录。我听到他在问Hendo与我的关系，Hendo无措地摸了摸后颈，说不出话来。  
他们能找到我，说明他们对我和Hendo之间的传闻也一定早有了解。在这样的情况下，决不能让他们认为Hendo与我是同一阵线的，否则Hendo也有可能背上窝藏逃犯的罪名。现在否认我们认识肯定是不可能了，剩下的只有一个办法了。我突然用力挣开了身边警察的擎制，向正在做笔录的Hendo跑了几步。这几步里，有枪被拔了出来，有大声的警告在我耳边响起，但我都忽略了。我朝着被吓了一跳的Hendo发狠地喊到：“Henderson！别忘了我手里还有你的录像！救我出去，我就还给你！”  
有人从背后一脚踹在了我的大腿上，我朝前趴倒在了地上，很快又被人抓着后领提了起来。有块坚硬无比的东西被用来攻击了我的头，我意识到那是枪的手把。我一定是流血了，因为我感到后脑勺上有头发黏在了一起。  
我在模糊间看到Hendo在朝我的方向挣扎，因为他身边的那个警察如同一道闸门一样拦住了他。有个像是Hendo的声音在喊：“你们在干什么？”但一个更具权威的声音在耐心地询问他：“他对你进行了敲诈吗？不要担心，你的隐私不会泄露出去，请配合我们的调查……”  
在我被押上警车前，我还能看到Hendo在和那名警察愤怒地解释着什么。我希望他迟钝的大脑可以明白我的用心，这也许是我能为他做的最后一件事了，虽然他不喜欢谎言，但希望他能够欣赏我的这一个谎言。  
我被带到一个昏暗的小房间进行了审讯，那间房与电影里的警匪片里的审讯间差不多，只是充满了咖啡和烟的味道。他们的问题没有什么深度，我也配合地回答了，据他们说，他们还在等着美国警方发来关于我的案情的具体资料，第一次询问很快便结束了。之后我被带回了围着栅栏的拘留室，小小的房间里挤满了待审的犯人，使房间里充斥着汗臭和其他的臭味。我第一次走进来时就注意到有几个人在打量我，他们也终于鼓起勇气朝我靠了过来。我在心里做好了来者不善的打算，但结果他们只是感兴趣于Hendo的八卦。  
“是真的吗？”其中一个问到，七八双眼睛同时落在了我身上。  
“你觉得呢？”我反问他们。  
旁边拘留室的一个人说道：“我不觉得是真的。咱们队长看起来不像。”与我同一个拘留室的留着莫西干头的纹身男反驳到：“gay们又不会在脸上写着gay。”  
围绕着这个话题，几个拘留室间爆发了一场小型的辩论会，最终他们的声音招来了不耐烦的看管警察。在警棍敲击栅栏的震慑下，拘留室里的声音渐细了下去，等看管离开后，刚才挪到我身边的人才又压低声音问了一遍：“是真的吗？”  
他们是不会让这个话题轻易被越过的，虽然比起记者们来说，我更愿意跟他们谈这一话题，但他们是像我一样的罪犯，我当然不能跟他们分享事实。  
“是的，”我把手摆在身下做了个手势，让我的话听起来就像个黄色笑话，“他吸老二时就像个专业的。”  
拘留室里瞬间爆发出了猥琐的笑声，有几个刚才为Hendo辩护的人则不满地在一边倒的笑声中给我送上了语气不善的问候。  
“嘿！”隔壁拘留室的一个声音传了过来，我扭头去找到了那个声音的主人，那是个年纪不大的白人男孩，脸上的青春痘都都还没有退下去。他看起来就像是自己受到了侮辱一样地皱着眉头和鼻子，被烟熏黄的上排牙齿威胁得露在外面。“你不是因为勒索进来的吗？你手里有什么东西吧？他的？所以你才会跟他产生联系，对吧？”  
我不知道他是从哪里听来这些的，也许是从某几个警察们的闲聊里，至少这能说明Hendo明白了我的意思，事情在朝着好的方向发展——也许吧。  
有了美国提供的资料，第二次审讯时他们的问题犀利了许多。他们知道我常用的交易地点和交易方式，甚至列出了几个我曾经的客户。但我知道他们在玩什么把戏，因为威胁了我这么久，他们却没有拿出一个实在有力的证据来。在他们能将绞索牢牢地套在我的脖子上之前，我是不会乖乖地把头伸进去的。最后审问我的英国警察无奈地将手里的文件夹往桌子上摔了一下，他说第二天就会有美国警察来交接我的案子。  
但在我见到这名警察之前，一个自称是我律师的人跟我单独见了面。他的名字叫Ross，有着那种一看就很聪明的笑容，他自我介绍说他还是Hendo的律师。我的心情有些矛盾，一方面我希望Hendo能根据我的计划，把跟我的关系扯远，另一方面我也因为Ross的到访而重新燃起了希望。虽然如此，我的嘴上还是在责备Hendo，“他在想什么？怎么不跟着我的故事演下去？”  
“我也是这么跟他说的，可谁让我收他的钱呢。”Ross挑了挑眉毛，嘴角带着一丝笑，让我搞不清楚他是不是在开玩笑，“他花了好大劲才跟警察说清楚，他想要帮你不是因为他有什么了不得的把柄落在了你手里。”  
他笑着来回打量着我，让我有些不舒服。我决定主动问他：“所以，你有办法吗？”  
“呣，情况不太好。”他终于收起了笑容，严肃了起来，“我动用了些关系，看到了你案子的一些资料。他们从你曾经的好几个买家那里拿到了口供和指认，这在陪审团那里肯定会起大作用。还有你的非法居留也是个问题。”  
“所以？”我感到口有些干。  
“所以……我们谈的是八到九年的牢狱生活。”  
一瞬间，我感到我的皮肤整个像缩了水一样地向里收紧了，我的眼睛有一秒钟几乎看不见东西。就算我之前已经给自己做好了要面对牢狱生活的心理准备，但我从来没敢预估过时间。在真的听到Ross的话时，我感到自己就好像已经上完法庭，受过了审判一样。八到九年，这时间漫长到几乎与无限没有区别了，监狱难道就是我要终老一生的地方了吗？  
“然而，”Ross说。我这一生从没有对哪两个字产生过如此强烈的感情，我全身的毛孔好像都长出了耳朵。“我们可以跟检察院谈个条件。如果你能把供应你枪支的上家信息尽可能多地供述出来的话，我可以帮你尽量把刑期缩短到三年以下。”  
我沉默了，我的大脑在这种时候比以往都要清晰地记起了过去那段时光里快乐的片段，那些深夜的聚会，喝酒，喝醉后的聊天，还有大家互相谈天说地时谈起的那些兄弟情义，推崇的那些英雄气节。要说私人的交情，我与我的这些供应商们的私人交情倒都不算很深，但是一想到要推翻我从少年时期就信奉的道德信条，我还是一时无法接受。  
“我知道你需要时间考虑，但是你要想清楚，这可是个好交易。如果刑期能减到三年，你只需要服刑一年就可以假释了。”  
从八九年到一年，我能看出来这确实是个划算的交易，可让我出卖我的供应商们，就好像是让走了一辈子同一条路的人突然偏离原来的方向。这并不只是对原来生活的背叛，还有对未知的恐惧。我下意识地抠起了指甲，不知道该怎么作出决定来。  
“对了，”Ross的声音让我如释重负地从选择里抽出了分心的一瞬，“Jordan有件东西让我给你。”  
他从公文包里抽出了一张长方形的硬纸片，把两面都闪出来给一旁值守的警察看了一眼，然后才放在桌上推到了我眼睛下面。熟悉的赛事logo让我分辨出来那是一张球票，机打的字母和数字有些错位地印在每个方框旁边。上面有场次信息，有时间，有举办地点，然后在最下面，写着“球员家属区票-乔丹·亨德森”。我不知该作何感想，只是刚才的痛苦与纠结现在被一种轻松的情绪暂时冲淡了。  
“看看背面。”Ross说，如果我没听错的话，他的声音里带着些笑意。  
我艰难地用我戴着手铐的手拿起那张薄薄的纸片，把它翻了过来，那边印着些拿小字写着的东西，但最显眼的是上面几个短短的手写单词。太短了，斜斜地盖在底下的印刷体上，让我的眼睛无法聚焦在其他事物上。1,2,3，只有三个词——“我等你。”  
“好了，我们探访的时间也到了。你好好考虑一下吧，决定权在你手里。”Ross站起来收拾了东西离开了，但他轻松的语气和轻快的脚步都昭示着他已经猜到了我的决定。被人看透是件挺不爽的事情，但我也没时间感到羞愧，因为我还没有从感动的冲刷里清醒过来。我没想到这三个字能对我有如此大的影响，在Ross离开后，我竟再也没能忍住留下了眼泪。  
走回拘留室的那段路就像是在重走我的人生路，一幕幕的画面从我的脑海中接连闪过，我早逝的母亲，我从未谋面的爷爷奶奶，醉鬼叔叔，毒虫舅舅，还有另一个嗜酒成性，常醉到话也说不清楚的我的爸爸，他们全都离开了我，但当我身在其中时，我从没有觉察过我的孤独，直到今天。有人在等着我，这个想法让我浑身打颤汗毛直立，我这才意识到原来孤独是一种对比，我也理解了那天晚上Hendo的要求。我希望自己能回到那天晚上，抱住他，叫他“Baby”。我曾经想要的东西相较起这幅画面都不重要了，我们身份的差异，未来的不确定，我和他不见天日的关系，还有我在他心中的地位……我以前都害怕得太多了，我可能是个危险的犯罪分子，但我却从没有胆量在感情上铤而走险过。如今我看到了Hendo的改变，我想我也应该做出努力了。  
最终那场球赛我没能去看，尽管Hendo和Ross做了很多工作，想要保释我出去，然而开庭日却和比赛的日子撞了车，并且巧合的是，我的审判几乎和球赛同时开始。我被控告非法居留，并在非法居留期间贩卖未注册枪支，但因为我和检察院的交易，我的刑期被减到了两年八个月，也就是三十二个月。  
那天利物浦以2-0的比分输给了决赛对手，我在狱警的监管下与Hendo通了十分钟的电话。我们的通话进行得不太顺利，因为我们两个总是同时想要安慰对方，除了安慰之外，我们也向对方保证了要照顾好自己。“再见。”挂电话时，他说。不知为何，这两个字比起道别来，听起来更像是个承诺。  
就这样，我在迈阿密州立监狱服刑了十一个月零三天，然后因为表现优异，接受了假释。而Hendo则度过了充实的一年，没有了我来“分散他的注意力”，他将自己所有热情都重投回了他所爱的运动上。我没能有机会使用他送给我的那张前一年的决赛票，但我却有幸亲身在希腊见证了利物浦连续两年闯入欧冠决赛后，艰难地战胜对手，在时隔十六年后重新站上了欧洲之巅的场景。  
就在我坐在电脑前开始敲下这些文字之前，我还收到了Hendo发来的一张照片。那张照片就是在决赛那天拍摄的，一眼就能分辨——天上飘满了红色：红色的丝带，红色的烟雾，红色的光。照片的主体是两个狂喜的年轻情侣，是他们站在看台的边缘上在无比欣喜的时刻留下的自拍。我发了一个问号给Hendo，很快便得到了一条回复：“放大。”  
当我按照他的指示照做之后，我才明白了Hendo发给我这张照片的原因。在那对情侣背后的高层看台上，有两个模糊的身影在相拥接吻，其中一个穿着红色的利物浦外套，另一个则穿着红色的利物浦球衣，依稀能分辨出背后的14号号码。他们的手里还一人牵着一个同样穿着红色的金发小姑娘。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇开始的极其匆忙，某一天脑子里冒出了第一句话，然后就呼啦啦往下发展了那么多。最后结尾也比较仓促，其实最开始的设想是“我”因为证据不足被释放，并且Hendo愿意扭曲自己的原则，为“我”说谎。但写到后面发现还是要让角色有所成长，为他做过的错事承担责任比较好，所以有了现在这个结局。但是由于跟最初的结局设想差别太大，所以导致有些烂尾。本来的结局会比较干净利落，现在的结尾对后来的一年匆匆带过，有些敷衍，在此道歉。


End file.
